


Zesty

by kitsunezumi



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kinda, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, help i'm so confused with all these tags, probably selfcest too, some tags will appear later, tainted!Mikleo and epilog!Mikleo being Mikleo's Sibling, tainted!Sorey and kamui!Sorey being Sorey's siblings, too many Sorey and Mikleo lol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunezumi/pseuds/kitsunezumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SureMiku + tainted!SureMiku + Au-Modern setting + Au-siblings + smut = this fanfic. Basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SoreyMikleo + Slay & Lel

**Author's Note:**

> Tales of Zestiria (c) Bandai Namco  
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini, semuanya murni untuk senang-senang dan menumpahkan delusi.  
> Warning; typo, yaoi/BL, selebihnya sudah ada dalam tag. 
> 
> Dan untuk mempermudah, intinya, Sorey 3 bersaudara, Mikleo juga 3 bersaudara.
> 
> Shepherds:  
> • Kamui (kamui/armatized!Sorey; rambut pirang panjang, mata hijau seperti biasa.): Paling tua, kuliah tahun ke 3.  
> • Slay (tainted!Sorey; rambut Sea Venture (dlc pakaian renang)): anak tengah, tahun kedua kuliah.  
> • Sorey (normal): si bungsu. Tahun terakhir SMA. 
> 
> Rulays:  
> • Emilio (epilog!Mikleo, rambut panjang): paling tua, setahun di atas Kamui.  
> • Lelei (tainted!Mikleo, theme color biru tua kayak Sorey dan putih): anak kedua kembar yang lebih tua. Baru mau kuliah.  
> •Mikleo (normal; theme color biru air): anak kedua kembar yang lebih muda. Baru mau kuliah.
> 
> DLDR, enjoy. Hope you like lemon.
> 
> P.s.: sebenarnya ini lebih panjang lagi. Tapi untuk kemudahan dan kesenangan kita bersama, fanfic ini saya potong jadi beberapa bagian. Kita liat aja totalnya sebenarnya ada berapa part nanti, yey.

Bila orang lain disuruh menilai, sudah jelas bila anak-anak keluarga Shepherd dan Rulay amat dekat. Kedua anak sulungnya, Kamui Shepherd dan Emilio Rulay, sudah jadi teman sejak TK dan berakhir merantau ke kota tetangga, Marlind, untuk kuliah. Sorey Shepherd dan Mikleo Rulay, si bungsu dari kedua keluarga ini bahkan jauh lebih akrab lagi karena sudah bersama sejak bayi. Hanya Slay Shepherd si anak kedua dan Lelei Rulay, kakak kembar Mikleo yang tidak mengikuti tradisi akrab sejak kecil karena keduanya baru benar-benar akrab menjelang SMP—walau kini berakhir menjadi yang pertama menjadi pasangan kekasih. 

Dan bicara tentang menjadi kekasih... Semua juga bisa melihat kalau Sorey dan Mikleo sebenarnya saling suka. Dan demi janggut walikota Heldalf, entah apa yang mencegah keduanya menjadi kekasih. Padahal sudah sangat jelas dari sikap mereka bila mereka menyukai satu sama lain. Slay dan Lelei sendiri bahkan tak habis pikir. Ini rasanya sama saja seperti mengulang apa yang terjadi pada kakak mereka—diberkatilah mereka di Marlind sana, semoga setidaknya hubungan mereka mengalami kemajuan, amin. 

Setidaknya sisi cerah dari Sorey dan Mikleo adalah mereka bisa ikut campur sedikit. Dengan Kamui dan Emilio, susah mau bertindak. Tapi dengan Sorey dan Mikleo? 

Heh, mungkin mereka yang akan beruntung. 

* * *

.

Tales of Zestiria (c) Bandai Namco

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini, semuanya murni untuk senang-senang dan menumpahkan delusi.

Warning; typo, yaoi/BL, selebihnya sudah ada dalam tag. 

DLDR, Enjoy.

.

* * *

 

Rencana dijalankan ketika Slay pulang dalam rangka liburan musim dingin. Ia berhasil sampai di hari pertama liburan—karena dia pulang lebih awal. Jarak Pendrago lebih jauh dari Marlind. Lebih baik dia pulang lebih awal daripada tidak dapat tiket kereta pulang—disambut adiknya dan si kembar Rulay. Katanya orang tua mereka mengunjungi kenalan di Ladylake. Jadi sementara mereka jaga rumah dulu untuk beberapa hari. 

Tapi bukan masalah. Ini tepat seperti yang diinginkan Slay dan Lelei. 

Semuanya bersantai di kamar Lelei dan Mikleo begitu mereka kembali dan membereskan barang bawaan Slay. Sorey dan Slay menunggu di kamar sementara Lelei dan Mikleo membuatkan minuman dingin dan kudapan. Mereka berbincang sementara waktu. 

"Bagaimana sekolah?" 

"Masih seperti biasa," Sorey tertawa kecil, agak malu. "....Aku masih tidak paham dengan matematika. Untungnya Mikleo dan Lelei-san masih sempat mengajariku." 

"Masih memanggilnya Lelei-san?" Slay tertawa pelan. "Dia'kan sudah memintamu memanggilnya Lelei saja." 

"Tapi'kan dia masih lebih tua dariku." 

"Lalu Mikleo?" 

"....Ugh.. Itu..." 

Sorey hanya cemberut karena tak punya jawaban. Slay berakhir tertawa. Ah, adik bungsunya ini. Walau dia makin besar, sifatnya tak pernah berubah. 

"Lalu nii-chan sendiri? Pendrago bagaimana? Sudah sempat ke gerejanya?" 

Kali ini Slay tersenyum lebih lebar. "Luar biasa. Dan tentu saja pernah. Kau harus lihat sendiri bagaimana gereja utama. Aku tidak yakin bisa menjelaskannya dengan tepat." 

"Benarkah?!" Sorey mendekat, tertarik. "Foto? Atau gambar? Ada tidak?" 

"Tunggu, tunggu," Slay mengambil smarthphone-nya dan menyerahkannya ke Sorey. "Aku ada ambil beberapa foto. Ini." 

Sorey baru akan meraih smarthphone Slay ketika Lelei dan Mikleo kembali dengan nampan berisi gelas minuman dan kue. Adiknya, sebagai maniak sejarah, langsung menarik Mikleo mendekat. Sementara keduanya terkagum-kagum dengan foto, Lelei mendekati Slay. Gelas minuman di tangannya. 

Slay menerimanya tanpa suara. Dengan tangan yang satu lagi ia mengambil pil yang sudah disiapkannya. Dia memasukkan satu di masing-masing gelas dan Lelei mengaduknya cepat-cepat sambil memastikan kedua adik mereka tak melihat. 

"Sorey, Mikleo! Sudah, lihatnya nanti saja! Ini kuenya!" 

Lelei memanggil kedua pemuda itu, memasang senyum manis sambil menyerahkan piring kecil berisi kudapan dan teh yang sudah mereka campurkan aphrodisiac. Dia tersenyum lebih lebar saat keduanya menerima tanpa curiga. 

"Nah, tadi kau mau cerita apa pada kami, Slay?" 

Sekarang mari lihat apa yang akan terjadi. 

* * *

Sorey dan Mikleo sama-sama cemberut ketika Lelei menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti memerhatikan smarthphone Slay. Tapi mereka menurut pada Lelei. Sorey mengembalikan smarthphone Slay dan Mikleo mendekat untuk menerima kue masing-masing dari Lelei. Dia menyerahkan piring berisi kue kering cokelat dan teh dingin pada Sorey yang menerimanya dengan gembira. Bahkan Sorey langsung mencomot satu untuk dinikmati. 

Slay menceritakan pengalamannya selama berada di Pendrago selama setahun terakhir, tapi kebanyakan dia menjelaskan tentang universitas yang ada di sana untuk pertimbangan Lelei dan Mikleo yang baru lulus serta Sorey yang sudah harus mulai memikirkan ingin masuk mana. Sorey dan Mikleo mendengarkan dengan serius, kadang-kadang bertanya untuk minta pendapat. Tak seperti Lelei yang sudah mengincar kampus yang sama dengan Slay, Mikleo masih membandingkan universitas mana yang ingin dia masuki sementara Sorey.. Yah, dia masih minta pendapat. Sorey sendiri belum yakin ingin masuk ke mana begitu lulus. Apakah ke Marlind dengan Kamui, ke Pendrago dengan Slay, atau malah merantau ke Ladylake atau Lastonbell. Semuanya punya hal yang menarik. 

Di tengah-tengah bicara, Sorey merasa haus. Dia meraih gelas dan meminumnya. Dingin teh melegakan tenggorokan dan rasa manisnya memberi Sorey tambahan tenaga, walau dia agak heran kenapa teh hari ini agak lebih pahit. 

"Jadi menurut Slay-san kira-kira mana yang lebih bagus?" 

"Menurutku..." 

Sorey meletakkan gelasnya untuk ikut bicara. Tapi baru juga membuka mulut, mendadak si Shepherd bungsu itu menutupnya lagi.  

"...Mm.. Uh.." Sorey memegang keningnya sendiri. Secara mendadak pandangannya terasa berputar. Seperti ada yang menyumbat kepalanya, suara-suara terdengar teredam dan kepalanya mulai pusing. "...E-Eh...?"

"Sorey?" suara yang terdengar seperti Mikleo memanggil pelan dari samping. "Kau kenapa?" 

"T-Tidak tahu..," Sorey memijit keningnya. " Mendadak aku jadi pusing..," dia juga mengusap lengannya. Aneh, kenapa rasanya panas? Dia sampai memakai cardigan seragam hari ini kan karena dingin? Kenapa malah jadi gerah begini? "Dan rasanya panas, tapi barusan saja aku masih merasa dingin.."  

"Huh?" 

Sorey mendengar Mikleo merangkak mendekat dan meraih wajahnya. Dia mengehela napas kecil ketika merasakan tangan dingin yang menyentuhnya. Mikleo sendiri mengernyit saat merasakan tubuh Sorey sedikit lebih hangat. Aneh sekali menurutnya. Waktu pulang tadi dia masih ingat Sorey mengeluh tentang dia seharusnya bawa jaket. Mikleo lalu menempelkan keningnya di kening Sorey, mata ungunya melebar ketika merasakan kening Sorey yang lebih hangat. 

"....Tubuhmu hangat. Kau sakit, Sorey?" 

Sorey berusaha menjawab. Sekarang dia merasa tubuhnya makin panas. "Tadi pagi aku masih baik-baik saja..." 

"..Aneh...," Mikleo mendecak cemas. "Lelei, coba ambilkan termometer." 

Kakak kembarnya menjawab tak berapa lama kemudian, dengan nada tenang yang sangat kontras dengan rasa cemas yang dirasakan Mikleo. "Oh, tidak perlu kok, Sorey baik-baik saja." 

Mikleo mau tak mau mengernyit dan menoleh pada Lelei untuk memberinya tatapan heran. Ia menemukan Lelei tersenyum sambil memegang gelas—yang ia sadari sebagai miliknya—seakan baru selesai minum. 

"Darimana kau bisa yakin begitu? Dan itu gelasku!" 

"Oh ya?" Lelei terkejut, tapi di mata Mikleo terlihat jelas dia pura-pura. "Oh, maaf!" 

"...Dasar... Ah sudahlah," si Rulay bungsu menghela napas. "Ambilkan termometer," pinta Mikleo. Ketika dia bicara tadi, Sorey mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Mikleo. Kelihatannya kondisi pemuda itu memburuk. Mikleo mengelus kepala Sorey pelan. "Sorey sepertinya sakit." 

Tapi sebelum Lelei menjawab, Slay sudah bicara. "Mana? Sini, coba." 

Kakak Sorey itu mendekat dan mengarahkan Sorey ke dekatnya. Mikleo menggigit bibirnya cemas ketika melihat Sorey dengan mudah diarahkan dan bahkan bersandar pada pegangan Slay. Tubuh orang yang disukainya itu tampak lemas, wajahnya bahkan mulai memerah dan napasnya jadi agak tersengal. 

"N-Nii-chan...," Sorey memanggil Slay pelan. "K-Kenapa ya.. Aku tadi baik-baik saja kok..?" 

"Hmm...," Slay menempelkan punggung tangannya ke leher Sorey lalu ke keningnya, mengecek suhu tubuh Sorey. Lalu dia mengucapkan hal yang membuat Mikleo terkejut. "....Kau kelihatan baik-baik saja bagiku....." 

Mikleo membuka mulut, sudah siap mempertanyakan ucapan Slay itu. Tapi kemudian Slay tertawa pelan dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hanya seperti orang yang bereaksi setelah meminum teh spesial buatan Lelei." 

"...Eh..?" 

Mikleo hanya sempat melihat Sorey mengerjap bingung lalu memekik terkejut saat Lelei menariknya menjauh dan menahannya. Ia menggeliat dan memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi Lelei sudah mengunci pergerakan tangannya. Dengan cepat dia mengarahkan Mikleo ke posisi yang memastikan mereka masih bisa melihat Sorey dan Slay. 

"Apa ini?! Lepaskan, oi!" Mikleo menggeliat lagi, mulai marah. "Lelei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sorey?!" ia menggeram "Aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu kalau kau berani meracuninya—" 

"Hei, hei, mana mungkin aku melakukan itu pada Sorey!" Lelei menyangkal, agak cemberut. Yang benar saja, pikirnya. Mana mungkin dia bisa meracuni Sorey'kan? Selain dia sendiri sayang pada anak itu, masa dia meracuni calon adik iparnya sendiri di depan kakak yang juga kekasihnya? "Sabar dan lihat saja, otouto," Lelei akhirnya berkata lagi. "Kau tahu sendiri aku tak mungkin membuat Sorey kenapa-kenapa'kan." 

Mikleo tampak tak percaya. Dia bahkan memberinya pandangan sinis. "Kau baru saja memasukkan entah apa ke tehnya!" 

"Makanya kubilang dia tak akan apa-apa! Ya tidak, Slay?" 

Mikleo spontan menoleh. Ia tak bisa tak melongo saat melihat Slay sudah memeluk Sorey. Kekasih kakaknya memegang dagu orang yang dia suka, mengarahkannya agar mendongak. Dari yang ia lihat, wajah Sorey merah dan pandangannya tampak tak fokus. Tapi Sorey masih bisa memahami situasinya yang... Makin absurd ini. 

"N-nii-chan..? Lelei-san..?" si bungsu itu memanggil, tampak masih kebingungan. "A-Apa..." 

"Ya, ya. Jangan bicara banyak-banyak ya?" Slay memotong ucapannya dan untuk sesaat melepaskan tangannya di wajah Sorey. Dia lalu meraih gelas Sorey, tersenyum kecil berbahaya saat mengangkatnya. "Tenggorokanmu kan pasti kering, ayo minum dulu." 

Slay lantas meminum tehnya, tapi tidak sampai menelan. Ia mendongakkan wajah Sorey lalu membuka mulut adiknya paksa. Ketika Slay menunduk dan memagut bibir Sorey, pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya. 

"Mm..!"  

Slay masih menahan Sorey. Sorey berusaha melawan, tapi dengan tubuh lemas dan pengalaman berciuman nol besar, dia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia kalah dengan cepat, sebentar saja perlawanannya berhenti. 

"....Mmn!" 

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" 

Mikleo memekik marah melihat semua itu. Ia memberontak lebih kencang, tapi Lelei menahannya lebih kuat. Kakaknya membantingnya, dengan cepat menahannya ke lantai, bahkan menduduki perutnya. Lelei menahan kedua tangannya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya mencari-cari gelas Mikleo. Ia meneguk isinya, tidak menelannya, lalu langsung memagut bibir Mikleo seperti yang dilakukan Slay. 

"Mmh!" 

Mikleo mengeluarkan gumam terkejut. Pemuda itu mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, bersikeras tak mau membukanya untuk Lelei saat pemuda di atasnya menjilat bibir bawahnya. Akan tetapi Lelei tak menyerah. Ia mengelus pinggang Mikleo sedikit, dan seketika Mikleo membuka mulut karena terkejut. Sialnya saat itulah Lelei memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memberikan teh di mulutnya dengan cepat. 

Di bawahnya Mikleo mengernyit ketika merasakan teh dingin mengalir ke rongga mulut. Ia berusaha tak menelan, tapi Lelei memaksanya. Ketika sang kakak melepaskan pagutan mulutnya, Mikleo meringis. Ia mulai merasakan panas dan pening. Perlawanannya lebih lemah ketika Lelei sekali lagi meminumkan tehnya. 

"Nah, seperti itu anak pintar. Habiskan semuanya." 

Si kembar Rulay menoleh—Mikleo dengan sedikit lebih susah payah daripada Lelei. Mata ungu Mikleo melebar. Slay tersenyum puas sambil mengacak rambut Sorey. Tampaknya dia kembali meminumkan teh itu pada Sorey kalau melihat gelas kosong yang sudah tergeletak dan Sorey yang tampak makin lemas. 

"N-Nii-chan... A-apa... Yang kau lakukan...?" Sorey bertanya, tiap katanya dijeda tarikan napas terengah. "...Panas... Tubuhku rasanya aneh..." 

"Tidak apa kok. Kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa," Slay terkekeh. "Lelei, sudah?" 

"Mm," pertanyan Slay dijawab Lelei dengan gumaman. Ia melanjutkan memberikan tehnya pada Mikleo sampai habis dan meletakkan gelasnya. Mikleo di bawahnya juga sudah lemas, tapi masih bersikeras melawan. "Sudah."

"...Kalian... Apa yang kalian lakukan..?!" 

Mikleo bertanya sengit. Tenaganya rasanya hilang setelah Lelei meminumkan teh itu padanya dan tubuhnya mulai terasa panas. Tapi alih-alih menjawab, kakaknya hanya tertawa. Lelei merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatap Mikleo. Dia merinding ketika melihat mata ungunya berkilat jahil. Ugh, Mikleo tak suka ini. Kakaknya merencanakan sesuatu. 

"....Membantu kalian, Meebo," Mikleo hampir mengamuk. Beraninya dia memanggilnya begitu! "Dasar adik merepotkan. Ini demi kalian, tahu," lanjut sambil mengelus bibir bawah Mikleo yang memerah. 

".....Darimananya?!" 

Sekali lagi Mikleo mendesis sinis. Demi mereka darimana coba?! Darimananya membantu kalau kenyataannya mereka mencampurkan sesuatu ke tehnya dan Sorey lalu meminumkannya dengan paksa pada mereka berdua? Tapi Lelei hanya tertawa geli. 

"Karena kalian tak bisa ditolong dengan cara halus, tahu. Jadinya kami harus mengambil tindakan drastis..." Lelei tersenyum lagi. "Ayo, jangan diam saja sekarang! Kau punya Sorey untuk diurus dan aku punya Slay untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama!" 

"H-Huh?!" 

Mikleo tak bisa melawan saat Lelei menariknya, memapahnya berdiri lalu mendorongnya ke Sorey. Mikleo memekik saat ia jatuh ke pangkuan Sorey dan didorong merapat padanya. Di belakangnya Lelei setengah berlutut, menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menahan Mikleo agar terhimpit pada Sorey. Mikleo jadi makin panik. Dia memberontak. 

"L-Lelei!" 

"Shush! Kau diamlah, fokus saja pada Sorey." 

"A-Ap—" ucapan Mikleo terpotong saat Lelei mendorong kepalanya ke arah Sorey dan kening mereka berantuk lumayan kencang sampai keduanya spontan mengaduh. "Lelei!" 

Mikleo mendongak, siap menyemburkan balasan. Tapi ucapannya seolah hilang di saat melihat Slay dan Lelei berciuman dengan ganas, dengan mulut membuka dan lidah beradu, sesekali bisa terlihat ketika mereka berpisah sebelum kembali saling cium. Si kembar Rulay yang lebih muda hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Rasa malu merayapi ketika merasakan tubuhnya memanas, terangsang melihat saudaranya berciuman dengan kekasihnya. 

Dan yang lebih tak membantu, ia bisa merasakan selangkangannya juga terasa panas. Dan Sorey harus mengerang di saat itu, mengingatkan Mikleo bila ia sedang berada di pangkuan Sorey. 

"M-Mikleo...," Sorey mengerang dan menggeliat sedikit, merasa tak nyaman. Tangannya memegangi lengan Mikleo. "...T-Tubuhku rasanya aneh..." 

"S-Sorey—" 

Mikleo panik. Ia ingin menyingkir dari sini, tapi tubuhnya tak mau menurutinya. Malah sentuhan Sorey membuatnya merasa makin panas. Seperti terbakar. Dan Sorey..

Oh sial. Wajah merahnya membuat Mikleo mengeluarkan erangan tanpa sadar. Belum lagi mata setengah menutupnya. Ini tidak adil. Kenapa Sorey malah terlihat menggoda seperti itu saat tubuhnya aneh begini. Kalau begini dia tak akan bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Sorey terlalu menggoda!

"....S-Sorey...," Mikleo meraih wajah Sorey, mencakupnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sejenak Mikleo merasa bimbang sebelum akhirnya dia memantapkan hati. Menunduk, dia menciumnya pelan di bibir dengan ragu dan canggung. "...Sorey.." 

Walau merasa masih seperti di awang-awang, Sorey mengerjap saat merasakan bibir Mikleo menyentuh bibirnya. Tempo detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Ini.. Ini bukan mimpi'kan? Mikleo benar-benar menciumnya, Sorey bahkan bisa merasakan bibir Mikleo. Halus dan dingin juga empuk. Agak gemetar karena canggung seperti tangan yang menangkup wajahnya. Ketika Mikleo melepaskannya, Sorey hanya bisa mengedipkan mata takjub. 

"Mik..Leo?"

"Maaf!" suara Mikleo meninggi di akhir, seperti tercekat. Wajahnya merona merah, tapi matanya menunjukkan determinasi. "M-Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri..." 

Ia mencium Sorey sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih lama dan lebih mantap, kendati hanya menempelkan bibir mereka. Mikleo merasa seperti orang konyol, tapi ini terasa tepat. Bibir Sorey basah, tidak bisa dibilang halus, tapi dia begitu penurut. Membuka bibirnya dengan canggung saat Mikleo menjilat bibir Sorey dengan sama canggungnya. Ciuman mereka jauh dari kata sempurna. Malah terkesan konyol dan berantakan, tapi ketika mereka berpisah, Mikleo tak merasa ada yang salah ataupun menyesal sudah mencium teman sejak kecil yang dia sukai ini. 

"Sorey.. Sorey..." 

Membisikkan nama Sorey seperti mantra, Mikleo mencium bibir Sorey sekali lagi. Lalu keningnya, pipinya. Kening mereka dia sentuhkan, matanya bertatapan dengan milik Sorey. 

"...Aku suka Sorey," bisik Mikleo akhirnya. Menyerah. "..Aku suka Sorey.. Dari dulu.. Sekarang juga.. Nantipun begitu..," ia memeluk leher Sorey, kepalanya dibenamkan di lehernya. "..Aku suka."

Sorey tergugu untuk sejenak. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi, tapi Mikleo terasa sangat nyata di pelukannya. Akhirnya Sorey menjawab dengan suara terbata. "Aku juga.. Suka Mikleo..." 

Apakah itu jawaban jujur atau hanya pengaruh apapun yang dimasukkan saudara mereka dalam teh tadi, Mikleo dan Sorey sama-sama tidak tahu. Tapi ketika bibir mereka bertemu lagi dalam kecupan, semuanya terasa tepat. Mereka saling cium. Lengan Mikleo terkalung di leher Sorey dan tangannya meremas pelan rambut pendek yang lembut itu sementara tangan Sorey memegang pinggang Mikleo. 

Tapi kemudian mereka dipisahkan paksa. Keduanya sama-sama mengeluarkan suara tak suka sementara kakak mereka yang menarik keduanya agar terpisah hanya tertawa pelan. Mikleo menggeliat tak suka, sementara Sorey mengeluarkan suara merajuk dari tarikan Slay. 

Lelei tertawa lagi melihat reaksi mereka. "Jangan begitu. Kami hanya akan mengajari kalian kok," 

"M-Mengajari?" Mikleo mengulangi. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Mengajari apaan? 

"Mm. Mau dengar?" sang kakak kembar tersenyum seduktif. "Aku janji ini akan menyenangkan untuk kalian berdua. Akan terasa sangat nikmat~"

Mikleo meneguk ludah. Iming-iming di paling akhir kalimat kakaknya membuatnya tergoda. Rasa nikmat huh? 

"...Katakan." 

* * *

Hal semacam ini, dimimpikan saja pun Sorey tidak berani. Jangankan tahap yang lebih intim, dulu Sorey bahkan tidak yakin bila dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Mikleo. Pada Mikleo yang cantik, yang sudah jadi temannya sejak kecil. Yang biasanya menjadi teman diskusi dan berdebat, yang sudah seperti saudara sendiri walaupun Sorey ingin lebih. 

Sorey tidak tahu mau berterima kasih atau marah pada Slay. Niatnya memang membantu sih, tapi sampai meminumkan entah apa itu pada mereka berdua? Entah itu niat membantu atau nekat. Kalau Kamui dan Emilio sampai mendengarnya, mungkin Slay dan Lelei bisa digantung di atap sampai jadi asinan kering. Pilihan paling baik lainnya adalah mereka disuruh berlutut minta maaf sambil ditatap oleh Kamui yang sangat kecewa dengan Emilio mendamprat mereka habis-habisan.

Tapi saat ini Sorey tak begitu peduli. Jangankan mau mencemaskan nasib sang kakak dan calon kakak iparnya, sekarang saja dia tidak bisa benar-benar berpikir jernih. Pengaruh obatnya masih terasa walau kepalanya lebih ringan setelah saling cium dengan Mikleo. Pemandangan di depannya juga tak membantu. 

Lelei dan Mikleo saling cium. Vest masing-masing sudah dilepas dan dilempar entah kemana. Kemeja di dalamnya sama-sama terbuka, Lelei meraba tubuh Mikleo sementara Mikleo meremat rambut Lelei pelan selagi berciuman. Tampaknya Lelei sedang mengajari—setengah memaksa juga sepertinya kalau melihat Mikleo yang masih terlonjak dan menggeliat—Mikleo mengingat cara berciuman yang benar, mengingat gerakan canggung Mikleo sekarang sudah lebih mantap. Dia bahkan berani beradu dominasi dengan kakak kembarnya itu. 

Sorey merasa ada yang salah dengannya. Orang yang dia suka dicium saudara kembarnya sendiri—yang juga kekasih kakaknya. Harusnya dia mencegah, atau merasa tak suka. Sewajarnya dia merasa cemburu, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Dia hanya bisa menonton dalam diam, sesekali bahkan merasa wajah dan tubuhnya ikut panas melihat mereka berciuman seperti itu. 

Belum lagi Slay ikut memanas-manasinya. 

"Kenapa menunduk, Sorey? Tidak mau lihat?" 

Sorey menoleh ke Slay. Kakaknya itu meliriknya sesekali di tengah menonton dengan seringai di bibir. Dia tampak sangat menikmati padahal Sorey duduk di antara kedua kaki Slay dengan sangat canggung. Kakinya dirapatkan dengan gelisah sementara wajahnya merah padam. 

"Memang nii-chan.. Tidak masalah melihat Lelei-san mencium Mikleo...?" cicitnya pelan. Dia tahu memang Slay yang... Ahem, mengutip Kamui, paling tidak beres otaknya. Tapi ya tidak seperti ini juga'kan? Masa dia tidak cemburu? 

Sialnya Slay hanya mengangkat bahu. Cuek. Sebodo amat. 

"Lelei hanya membantu Mikleo belajar, jadi tidak apa...," Sorey merasa bertanya pada orang yang salah saat Slay nyengir. Dia kemudian balik bertanya. "...Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" 

"Aku tidak cemburu—!" elaknya malu. 

"Kalau begitu sana lihat." 

Sorey langsung menunduk lagi. Makin malu. Slay hanya tertawa. 

"Lelei!" Slay kemudian memanggil. "Sini bawa Mikleo lebih dekat. Sorey kurang bisa melihat dengan jelas." 

"Hnn...?" Lelei mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. "...Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo, Mikleo." 

"H-Huh?" 

Mikleo ikut ditarik saat Lelei beringsut mendekat, tapi tidak bisa bilang apa-apa dan hanya bisa menurut. Begitu mereka sudah di dekat Sorey dan Slay, Mikleo merasa Lelei kembali menariknya untuk berciuman. Dia tentu saja kembali meladeni. Sementara itu Sorey bermaksud menunduk lagi, tapi Slay sudah menahannya di tempat. Karena mau menoleh ke arah lain saja tak bisa, Sorey mau tak mau jadi melihat. 

Dia mencatat bila kali ini ciuman Mikleo dan Lelei lebih ganas. Lelei jelas yang mendominasi. Mikleo dipeluk erat, tangan Mikleo ditahan dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain mendorong kepala Mikleo agar mendekat. Mikleo awalnya berusaha memberi perlawanan, tapi lama-kelamaan dia semakin tunduk. Bahkan kadang hanya mampu mendorong pelan Lelei kalau napasnya habis. Sial memang, tapi kakak kembarnya entah kenapa ahli sekali dalam mencium. 

Sorey merasa seperti anak hilang. Di satu sisi ingin mencegah, tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa tak keberatan dan ingin melihat saja. Tapi... 

"N-Nii-chan.. M-Mikleo..." Sorey tidak tahu mau berkata apa, tapi setidaknya ia mencoba. Ia berusaha meraih Mikleo, tapi Slay menahannya.

"Mikleo menikmati'kan? Coba lihat baik-baik Sorey, dia begitu menikmati loh," Slay mengarahkan wajah Sorey. "Lihat.. Walau dia mendorong Lelei tapi dia masih meladeninya. Dia menikmati." 

"T-Tapi..." 

Sorey masih ingin protes. Ya, dia mungkin sedikit menikmati melihat Lelei mencium Mikleo, tapi lama-lama dia tidak tahan. Dia ingin dia yang memeluk Mikleo. Dia ingin dia yang mencium Mikleo. 

Tampaknya Lelei dan Mikleo mendengar mereka karena mereka menghentikan ciumannya. Keduanya menatap Sorey dan Slay, kendati Mikleo tampak tak fokus karena baru saja dicium telak hingga kehabisan napas. Tapi Sorey melihat Lelei tersenyum puas. 

"Aw, Sorey cemburu?" Lelei tersenyum menggoda. "Tenanglah, aku hanya membantu Mikleo agar terbiasa. Aku tidak akan merebutnya kok~" 

Sorey ragu, tapi dia memutuskan percaya saja. Lagipula Lelei memang cinta dengan kakaknya. Tetap saja tak menghentikan Sorey merengut. 

"Mm.. S-Sorey...." 

Di tengah-tengah kesibukan mengatur napasnya, Mikleo memanggil Sorey pelan dengan terengah. Matanya menatap milik Sorey."...Aku ingin Sorey..." 

Kalimatnya terputus di sana. Mikleo tidak tahu ingin melanjutkannya dengan apa. Ingin Sorey yang menciumnyakah? Ingin Sorey yang menyentuhnyakah? Atau sekalian keduanya? Sang kakak tampaknya tahu dilema Mikleo karena dia lagi-lagi tertawa. 

"Ingin apa, otouto?" Lelei mencium sepanjang garis rahang Mikleo, membujuknya bicara. "Kau ingin apa dari Sorey?" 

"A-Aku mau Sorey m-menciumku...," Mikleo akhirnya menjawab patuh, matanya memejam erat. "...Mau Sorey yang menyentuhku..." 

"Anak pintar!" 

Mikleo merasakan Lelei mengelus rambutnya dan tanpa melihatpun dia yakin Lelei tersenyum. Mikleo kemudian ditarik agar duduk lebih tegak dan disandarkan pada tubuhnya. Lelei juga menahannya agar bisa melihat Sorey dan Slay. Dia mendengar Lelei mengucap dengan gembira. 

"ayo, Slay, giliranmu." 

"!!" 

Sorey yang kali ini tak punya kesempatan melawan ketika Slay mendongakkan kepalanya dan memagut bibirnya keras, meredam pekik terkejutnya sekaligus langsung mendominasinya dengan telak. Sorey terlonjak lagi ketika Slay menghisap bibir bawahnya, kemudian menggigitnya pelan. Tangannya yang bebas meraba tubuh Sorey, membuka kancing cardigan dan menelusup ke balik pakaiannya untuk meraba. Sorey menggeliat setengah menggigil saat merasakan tangan Slay. Ia mendorong Slay sendiri, menarik napas. 

"Mmh! N-nii—mm!" 

Tapi Slay tak memberinya kesempatan. Sorey kembali diciumnya dengan ganas. Slay bahkan dengan mudah mampu membuat Sorey tunduk dengan sedikit belaian atau gigitan. Mau memberontakpun Sorey tak mampu, rasanya ia lemas sekali. Ia mengerang kecil saat bibir bawahnya digigit Slay dan lidah kakaknya menyusup masuk saat Sorey membuka mulut untuk protes. 

Mikleo meneguk ludah dan menggeliat tak nyaman ketika melihat Slay melumat bibir Sorey. Rasanya sama seperti tadi ketika Slay dan Lelei yang berciuman. Hanya dengan melihat saja ia merasa terangsang, walau dia juga merasa ada yang aneh. Di belakangnya dia mendengar Lelei juga mendesah ingin. Mikleo bisa merasakan sesuatu menekan pinggang bawahnya, tapi fokusnya kembali ke Sorey dan Slay saat pekikan terkejut yang setengah teredam terdengar lagi.  

"N-Nii...chan..." kalimat Sorey saat Slay melepaskannya bahkan terdengar kacau. Mikleo meneguk ludah melihat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya erat saat sang kakak fokus meraba tubuhnya. Sorey terlonjak dan menggeliat. "Nii-san lepaskan..! Lelei-san dan Mikleo... Di sini..," dia berseru lebih kencang, kali ini juga terdengar sebal. "Nii-chan fokusnya ke Lelei-san saja! Jangan pada—huwa!!" 

"Nanti, Sorey, nanti." 

"Uwah!" 

Tapi tentu saja ucapan Sorey tidak dipedulikan Slay. Sorey berseru kaget ketika Slay meraba selangkangannya. Matanya yang semula terpejam langsung membuka, malu luar biasa. 

"Nii-chan!" 

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap ya?" Slay masih juga tidak peduli. Dia hanya menyeringai. "Lelei, sana mulai." 

Lelei menjawab dengan ceria. "Tentu!" 

* * *

Sorey berani sumpah tidak ada yang lebih aneh selain melihat orang yang kau sukai—atau kekasih karena mereka sudah menyatakan perasaan masing-masing?—dicium oleh kakak kembarnya yang juga kekasih kakakmu. Tapi rupanya ada lagi yang membuatnya merasa lebih aneh. Masih melibatkan Mikleo dan Lelei, tapi dalam posisi yang... Lebih intim lagi. 

"..Nn.. A-aneh sekali.. Lepaskan..." 

"Tidak bisa," geliatan Mikleo ditahan dengan mudah. "Ini bagian penting tahu. Dengarkan kata kakakmu ini baik-baik. Kalau Sorey seperti Slay, kau akan butuh ini." 

"Maksudm—ah!" Mikleo menggeliat lagi. "Pelan-pelan!" 

"...Nii-chan.." 

Slay hanya menggumam untuk menunjukkan dirinya mendengarkan Sorey. Nyatanya matanya masih tertuju pada Mikleo dan Lelei. Atau mungkin lebih fokus pada Lelei yang balas menatap dengan tatapan menggoda. Sorey sendiri tidak begitu peduli dengan respon Slay yang hanya sekedarnya. Dia juga hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara tak jelas bernada bingung saking tidak pahamnya dengan apa yang terjadi ini. 

"....Kenapa bisa jadi begini...?" 

Dengan begini, maksud Sorey adalah mereka berempat berakhir di ranjang si kembar dengan pakaian tak lengkap. Pakaian bertebaran di mana-mana, Slay dan Sorey setidaknya masih mengenakan atasan dan bawahan walau atasannya tinggal kaus dalam masing-masing sementara si kembar Rulay hampir terlanjang bulat kalau bukan karena kemeja yang masih bertahan di tubuh. Itu belum menghitung Lelei yang saat ini sedang menyisipkan satu jarinya ke dalam Mikleo.

Sorey juga sangat terkejut ketika tadi Lelei melepaskan celananya sendiri sebelum membuka paksa celana Mikleo. Pekikan Mikleo dan miliknya tak pernah setinggi itu. Dia juga buru-buru membenamkan wajahnya ke tangan, malu karena melihat mereka begitu. Sayang Slay menjadi pengkhianat karena dia menarik tangan Sorey dan menahannya agar dia tak bisa menoleh kemana-mana selain melihat Mikleo dan Lelei.

"Kenapa...?" Pertanyaan Sorey tampaknya menarik perhatian Slay. Ia memerhatikan Lelei dan Mikleo sekilas lalu menoleh pada adiknya. "....Lelei menyiapkan Mikleo'kan."

Sorey ingin menepuk kening. Duh! "Iya maksudku kenapa jadi... Jadi begini?" 

Sorey tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kakaknya dan Lelei tampaknya sudah tidak bisa diajak bicara. Mikleo sendiri menggeliat dan merintih selagi jari Lelei bergerak keluar masuk. Kakinya yang menekuk dan membuka lebar tampak gemetar. Sorey menemukan dirinya lagi-lagi dipaksa melihat ke sana saat Slay mengarahkan kepalanya.

"Mikleo, rileks," Lelei mengingatkan Mikleo dengan nada menggerutu. "Kalau kau tak rileks, nanti makin sakit." 

"Tapi rasanya aneh sekali!" Mikleo membalas kesal. Sekali lagi terlonjak saat Lelei menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana. "AAH!" 

"...Hoo, di sini?" 

Mikleo merinding saat mendengar nada bicara Lelei. Dia lagi-lagi merintih saat Lelei menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana. Tapi kali ini daripada rasa tak nyaman dan sakit, ia malah merasakan nikmat. Matanya memejam rapat dan dia terus menggeritkan gigi, sesekali memekik saat Lelei menyentuhnya lebih keras. Punggungnya membusur saat tangan Lelei yang bebas menyentuh titik sensitif di dadanya. 

Dan Sorey masih dalam keadaan dipaksa melihat semua itu. Pada akhirnya Sorey merajuk bersamaan dengan Mikleo memekik. 

"Nii-chan!"

"A-Ah! L-Lelei... Ah... Hyaa!" 

Sang kakak yang melihat semua itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum malas, untungnya dia lantas memanggil Lelei. "Hei, jangan keterlaluan, Lelei. Kasihan kalau dia duluan klimaks sebelum Sorey dapat giliran." 

"Iya, iya," dengan cemberut Lelei berhenti menyentuh titik lemah Mikleo terus-terusan dan alih-alih mulai melebarkan lubangnya dengan gerakan menggunting jarinya. "Ini sudah kupelankan." 

"Uuh....." 

Mengerang pelan, Mikleo membuka matanya yang dari tadi terpejam erat. Tubuhnya makin terbiasa dengan gerakan Lelei. Dan tatapan Sorey ke arahnya tak lagi membuatnya merasa malu. Yang ada dia malah merasa tak sabar. 

"...S-Sorey.. Aku mau Sorey...," ia merintih. "Lepaskan aku.. Biar Sorey yang melakukannya..." 

Ucapannya membuat si kakak mengerjap. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum kecil. "Oh? Silakan saja." 

Lelei lantas menarik keluar jarinya, membuat Mikleo mengerang tak puas karena mendadak merasa kosong. Kemudian Lelei melebarkan lubang Mikleo dengan jarinya agar Sorey bisa melihatnya. Lalu Lelei mengucap dengan nada main-main. 

"Sorey~ ayo, Mikleo sudah menunggu loh." 

Kali ini ganti Sorey yang panik ketika dihadapkan pada pemandangan itu. Mana kakaknya menepuk pundaknya dan mendorongnya, seakan menyuruhnya mendekat. Sorey menatapnya panik, bingung sama sekali. 

"N-Nii—" 

"Jangan lihat ke sini terus. Sana lihat Mikleo! Hadap depan!" 

Wajahnya ditolehkan paksa. Sorey bisa melihat Mikleo dengan jelas sekarang. Kulit pucatnya bersemu merah, tubuhnya mulai dibasahi peluh. Ada beberapa bekas kemerahan pudar di rahangnya, bekas kecupan Lelei. Kedua kakinya menekuk dan membuka lebar. Sorey bisa melihat kejantanan Mikleo yang sudah menegang dan menteskan cairan dan lubangnya yang dilebarkan Lelei. 

Sorey meneguk ludah spontan. Dia bisa merasakan efeknya pada tubuhnya, terutama di bagian bawah sana. 

"Sorey....," Mikleo mendesah. Tangannya direntangkan ke arah Sorey sebagai undangan untuk Sorey mendekat. "Kumohon..."

Kalau begini Sorey bisa apa?

Sorey beringsut mendekat. Mikleo langsung memeluknya, menarik lehernya untuk kembali mencium bibirnya. Untuknya tak seperti dengan Lelei tadi, Mikleo sama sekali tak berusaha mendominasi. Dia seolah memasrahkan diri pada Sorey, membiarkan Sorey yang menguasai. Di belakang, Sorey merasakan tubuh lain mendorongnya ke Mikleo. Dari lenguhan dan desah senang yang terdengar, ia menebak Slay dan Lelei juga melakukan yang sama, mendekat untuk berciuman tapi jadinya dia menghimpit Mikleo ke ranjang karena dorongan Slay. 

"..Mmh!" 

Tapi pagutan bibir mereka terlepas saat seseorang menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Sorey. Pemuda itu mengerjap, wajahnya merah padam ketika menyadari kakaknya sendiri yang melakukannnya. Ia mengeluarkan seruan terkejut saat Slay membebaskan miliknya dari kungkungan celana dan Lelei dengan gesit menuangkan lotion beraroma manis pada milik Sorey. 

"T-Tunggu, nii-chan— Lelei-san—! Ngh!" 

Kedua pemuda itu tak mendengarkan. Slay meratakan lotion itu ke permukaan kejantanan Sorey, menggerakkan tangannya naik turun. Ketika merasa sudah cukup, sekali lagi keduanya membenarkan posisi adik mereka. Lelei melebarkan kaki Mikleo dan menahannya sementara Slay mengarahkan Sorey agar ujung kejantanannya sejajar dengan lubang Mikleo. 

"Nah, kalian tarik napas. Terutama kau, Mikleo. Tarik napas dan rileks. Sorey, jangan buru-buru. Nanti Mikleo kesakitan." 

Slay berbisik mengingatkan pada keduanya. Kedua pemuda yang lebih muda tak punya pilihan selain menurut. Mikleo menarik napas dan berusaha membuat tubuhnya rileks. Sementara itu Sorey, dengan panduan dari Slay, mendorong masuk. 

"Ah!" 

Baik Sorey dan Mikleo sama-sama memekik. Sorey karena miliknya terasa dijepit dengan kuat oleh dinding panas dan basah, sementara Mikleo karena sakit bagian dalamnya dipaksa melebar. Keduanya terdiam, sama-sama mengatur napas. Mikleo menggeritkan giginya karena juga menahan sakit. Di belakangnya kembarannya mengelus pinggul Mikleo pelan sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. 

"Ssh, rileks, rileks," bisiknya. Sesekali menciumi tengkuk dan pundak Mikleo. "....Tarik napasmu. Hembuskan pelan... Ya, seperti itu." 

Mikleo berusaha menuruti kata-kata sang kakak. Menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Pelan-pelan dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya rileks lagi. Ia menggeliat kecil sebelum meraih wajah Sorey, lalu mendongakkannya agar mereka bertatapan. 

"S-Sorey.. Aku tidak apa.." 

Sorey masih tampak tak yakin. Dia ragu dan tak ingin membuat Mikleo kesakitan. Tapi Slay kemudian membisikkan sesuatu padanya. 

"Ssh. Dia baik-baik saja. Aku akan menghentikanmu kalau dia kesakitan. Sana, turuti katanya." 

Sorey melirik Slay dan Mikleo bergantian. Saat dia menerima anggukan dari keduanya, Sorey kembali menatap Mikleo. Dia menjilati bibirnya yang agak kering. 

"...Benar tidak apa..?" 

"Tidak apa...," Mikleo tersenyum kecil, berusaha menenangkan Sorey. "Aku masih bisa." 

Beberapa menit kedepan hal inilah yang terjadi. Sorey akan mendorong masuk, berhenti saat Mikleo merintih sakit. Kemudian kedua kakak berusaha menenangkan adik mereka sebelum Mikleo kembali rileks dan memberi Sorey kesempatan untuk bergerak. Begitu terus berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya Sorey berhasil memasukkan dirinya hingga ke pangkal. Sorey bersandar penuh pada Mikleo, wajahnya dibenamkan ke pundaknya, sementara Mikleo menyilangkan kedua kakinya di belakang pinggul Sorey. 

"...A-Akhirnya....," Sorey mengucap terengah. Napasnya terasa panas di pundak Mikleo. "....Aku.. Memasuki Mikleo.." 

"Mm," Mikleo menggumam pendek. Masih tak percaya Sorey benar-benar memasukinya. "....Sorey memasukiku." 

"Sementara kami gembira kalian akhirnya melakukan ini, bisakah kalian... Entahlah, jangan bersandar padaku?" 

Suara sarat sarkasme Lelei terdengar. Tapi kembaran Mikleo itu tak kelihatan marah. Mata ungunya berkilap dengan rasa geli. 

"Oh diamlah," Mikleo menggerutu. "Kau merusak semuanya." 

"Maafkan aku, tapi hei, aku juga ingin bermanja dengan kekasihku!" balas Lelei. "Sorey, bergeraklah! Jangan diam saja." 

"H-Huh? Oh iya." 

Dengan canggung, Sorey menarik dirinya keluar, hanya separuhnya, lalu mendorong masuk lagi. Dia mengulanginya beberapa kali, membuat Mikleo mengeluarkan erangan tertahan. Ketika mereka sudah terbiasa, Sorey menarik dirinya lebih jauh, hingga bagian ujung kejantanannya saja yang masih di dalam Mikleo sebelum menghentak masuk. 

"Ah!" 

Kali ini punggung Mikleo membusur dan dia memekik. Di saat yang sama Sorey juga mendesah karena dinding kejantanan Mikleo merapat. Tapi keduanya kemudian mengulanginya. Lagi dan lagi, pelan-pelan sambil mempercepat gerakan mereka. 

"S-Sorey... Angh.. Sorey...!" 

Mikleo memeluk Sorey erat. Setiap hujaman membuat tubuhnya berguncang, rasanya bila ia tak berpegangan dia bisa hancur. Sementara itu Sorey juga balas memeluknya. Menciumi leher Mikleo, menggigit pelan menghisap, meninggalkan petak kemerahan sebagai jejak. Dari rahang bawah hingga ke dada, lalu kembali lagi ke bibir. Sorey menelan semua desah dan erang Mikleo. 

Tapi tentu saja kedua kakak tidak diam saja. 

"Sorey." 

"Mikleo." 

Slay dan Lelei melepaskan kecupan kedua pemuda itu dengan menarik mereka menjauh. Sorey dan Mikleo sama-sama mengerang tak suka, tapi tak melawan. Kakak mereka tertawa pelan, Lelei mencium pipi Mikleo sementara Slay mencium pelipis Sorey. 

"Sorey," Slay kemudian menggumam pelan. "Jangan hanya menghentak dan mencium. Coba sentuh Mikleo juga" 

"S-Sentuh?" Sorey mengulang dengan bingung. 

"Mm-hm. Raba tubuhnya, perhatikan baik-baik suaranya," Slay berbisik. "Kau ingin membuat Mikleo merasa nikmat'kan?" 

"I-Iya... Uwah!" 

Saat Sorey mengerang, dia mendengar Lelei terkikik. Kekasih kakaknya tersenyum jahil sementara Mikleo terlihat.. Terkejut. 

"Apa kubilang, Mikleo. Kau harus bertindak juga. Jangan hanya diam menerima." 

"U-Uh... S-Sorey...?"

Ucapan Lelei tidak diperhatikan Mikleo. Pemuda itu malah tampak cemas. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus pipi Sorey. Sorey sendiri hanya bisa mengerang kecil. 

"T-Tidak apa... Aku tidak apa...," Sorey menunduk malu. "H-Hanya terkejut." 

"Sorey, sana kau coba," Slay mengucap pelan. Matanya tidak lepas dari Lelei. 

Sekali lagi Sorey hanya bisa menurut. Ia menunduk untuk mencium Mikleo, tapi tangannya juga mulai meraba tubuh Mikleo. Sebentar saja kedua orang itu mulai mengerang dan mendesah. Kadang teredam oleh kecupan mereka. 

Slay dan Lelei kali ini hanya melihat. Masing-masing tersenyum, merasa sangat puas. Akhirnya semua permainan aku-suka-tapi-aku-tidak-berani-bilang ini berakhir. Adik mereka akhirnya jadi pasangan kekasih. Bantuan dari aphrodisiac yang dilarutkan dalam teh yang diminumkan paksa pada keduanya tidak usah dianggap. Dan sebisa mungkin jangan sampai terdengar oleh kakak tertua mereka. 

Karena mari jujur saja, Kamui mungkin anak keluarga Shepherd yang paling sabar dan Emilio adalah yang paling dewasa dari tiga bersaudara Rulay. Tapi mereka juga yang paling mengerikan kalau sudah marah. Atau setidaknya hanya Emilio. Kamui mungkin hanya akan memberikan mereka tatapan kecewa luar biasa. Tapi itu sama menyiksanya.

Sementara itu kedua bungsu dari keluarga masing-masing masih bergerak. Sorey mencumbu Mikleo, menciumi permukaan kulit yang bisa diraihnya. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh Mikleo erat, mencegah sang kekasih menghindar. Kulit putih Mikleo sudah mulai bertaburan bekas kemerahan, begitu juga sekitar leher Sorey. Mikleo terisak kecil merasakan tiap hentakan Sorey, dia bisa merasakan Sorey hampir mengenai tempat yang bisa membuatnya memekik. Sedikit lagi, bila saja Sorey bergerak sedikit lebih ke kiri.....

"Aah Sorey...!"

Seolah membaca pikiran Mikleo, Sorey tiba-tiba saja menyentuh tempat itu. Mikleo seketika memekik nikmat, membuat kedua kakak memutus kegiatan saling tatap mereka dan menoleh di saat yang tepat untuk melihat Mikleo melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Punggung membusur dan terangkat sementara Sorey mengerang dan membungkuk, tanpa sengaja menggigit perpotongan pundak dan leher Mikleo, meninggalkan lesakan dalam pada kulit putih, membentuk pola giginya. Tangan Mikleo di punggung Sorey, memeluk tapi juga mencakarinya. Garis kemerahan yang panjang mungkin sudah terbentuk di punggung Sorey, dan bukan hal aneh andai kata ada yang berdarah kalau melihat seberapa keras Mikleo mencakar.

"A-ah.. Sorey.. Di sana...!" Mikleo merintih lagi saat Sorey bergerak kecil. "Di sana.. Nikmat sekali!"

"Oho~!" terdengar Lelei tertawa puas. "Sorey, sentuh lagi di sana! Tempat itu yang paling nikmat untuk Mikleo!"

Sorey yang dikompori begitu jelas menurut. Tanpa ragu dia menghentak, menyentuh titik itu berkali-kali. Awalnya dalam tempo pelan, tapi semakin cepat saat Mikleo mulai memekik nikmat. Semula ia masih ragu, gerakannya lambat, tapi lama-lama semakin cepat saat mendengar pekik nikmat Mikleo. Mereka bergerak hingga akhirnya Mikleo ini tak memekik tapi menjerit. 

"Hyaa! Sorey—akh!!" 

Sekali lagi Mikleo melempar kepalanya. Punggungnya melengkung seperti busur, jeritan kencang lepas dari bibirnya. Mata ungunya yang semula setengah menutup membelalak, air mata meleleh, membasahi pipinya yang bersemu merah. Mikleo terisak. 

"Sorey... Sorey..!" panggilnya. "L-Lagi.. Lebih keras..." 

"Lebih.. Keras..?" Sorey mengerjap bingung. "Tidak apa...?" 

"Tidak apa... Kumohon...," pemuda yang lebih tua merintih lebih pilu. Tangannya menarik kerah kemeja Sorey, membawanya menunduk sebelum menciumnya dengan keras di bibir, berusaha menyampaikan keinginannya dalam satu kecupan itu. "...Sorey.. Bergeraklah lebih keras.. Aku tidak apa.." ia menambahkan. "..Tolong." 

Pinta pelan itu meruntuhkan semua kendali Sorey. Ia meraup Mikleo dari ranjang dan menariknya ke pangkuannya sendiri. Sorey setengah menghempaskan Mikleo ke pangkuannya sebelum kembali bergerak dalam tempo cepat, membuat Mikleo memekik kencang. Samar-samar keduanya bisa mendengar Slay bersiul sementara Lelei tertawa ringan, tapi mereka sudah tak peduli lagi. Mikleo kembali menarik Sorey dan menciumnya. Tangannya terkalung erat di leher, bahkan mendorong kepala Sorey untuk memperdalam kecupan mereka. Tangan Sorey sendiri mencengkram pinggang Mikleo untuk menggerakkan tubuh kekasihnya dalam tempo yang tepat untuk bertemu hentakan pinggulnya. Mikleo setengah terisak setengah merintih, tapi kali ini Sorey tahu itu karena dia merasa nikmat. 

"..Mikleo...," Sorey mencium keningnya. "Aku suka..," puncak hidungnya. "Suka..," pipinya. "..Sangat suka.." bibirnya. "...Mikleo." 

"...Sorey...," entah keberapa kalinya Mikleo menyebut nama pemuda yang berada di atasnya. "...A-Aku—aku juga menyukaimu..." 

Sorey menggerutu pelan saat dinding dalam Mikleo mengetat dengan setiap bisikannya. Kalau begini dia tak akan bertahan lama. 

"..Mikleo... Aku hampir..." 

"...A-Aku juga!" Mikleo menatap Sorey, tersenyum lemah. "...Sama-sama?" 

"Nn." 

Sorey menarik Mikleo mendekat untuk kembali melumat bibirnya. Di saat yang sama dia menghentak lebih kuat dan mulai meraba tubuhnya. Menyentuh titik-titik sensitif Mikleo di tubuhnya, meremas pelan kejantanannya dan menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun. Mikleo mengerang dalam kecupannya, tiap desah terdengar makin gelisah. 

Sejenak Sorey bisa merasakan ranjang dibawah mereka berderit, dari sebelahnya dan dekat dengan Mikleo. 

"Anak pintar. Seperti itu," suara Slay terdengar, pelan seperti dulu dia menenangkan Sorey kalau ketakutan saat ada badai. "Kalian berdua sudah hampir selesai'kan? Bergeraklah lebih cepat," tangan Slay kemudian mengelus kepalanya lembut, dan dia membisikkan perintah di telinga Sorey. "Buat kekasihmu mencapai surga dunia, Sorey." 

Di sisi lain ranjang, Lelei berlutut di sebelah Mikleo. Tangannya juga memainkan helaian rambut Mikleo. "Aah, akhirnya adikku bercinta dengan kekasihnya juga," ujarnya bangga sambil menopang kepala dengan menumpukannya di pundak Mikleo. "Mikleo kecil akhirnya dewasa~" 

"...Kalian.. Berisik..," Mikleo menggerutu, tapi kemudian memekik lagi. "..Nn...Aah!" 

"Sudah di ujung ya." 

Sorey merasakan Slay mendekat. Sepintas ia merasakan tangan Slay di punggungnya, seperti mengelus, lalu menghilang sejenak. Sorey terlonjak tanpa sadar dan berseru saat merasakan tangan seseorang meraba dadanya.

"Uwah!" ia terlonjak lagi saat tangan itu mencubit titik sensitif di dadanya. "N-Nii-chan!"

"Jangan perhatikan aku, lanjutkan bergerak Sorey...," Slay terkekeh di telinganya. "...Kau tega membiarkan Mikleo?"

Seolah mengiyakan, Sorey mendengar Mikleo memanggilnya lagi. Namanya diucapkan dengan nada memelas, dan saat Sorey menoleh, ia meneguk ludah. Mikleo menatap dengan mata sayu berlinangan air mata. Wajahnya bersemu merah, rambutnya berantakan. Bibirnya setengah membuka dan kemerahan, saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir.

"Sorey... Kumohon... Sedikit lagi...,," Mikleo memejamkan mata dan menggeritkan gigi. Suara tercekat lolos dari tenggorokannya saat Sorey mengenai titik lemahnya lagi. "....A-Aku hampir...!" 

Sorey menyerah. 

Ia merengkuh erat, mengangkat tubuh Mikleo naik lalu menghempaskannya ke bawah bersamaan dengan hentakan pinggul. Bibirnya menciumi dan menggigit lehernya dengan rakus. Sorey bisa merasakan lengan Mikleo kembali merengkuh lehernya dan tungkainya menyilang di belakang pinggang, wajahnya dibenamkan di pundak Sorey, mulut mungilnya ikut sibuk menghisap dan menggigiti sisi leher Sorey, tak mau kalah untuk meninggalkan tanda di tubuhnya. Ranjang mereka berderit kencang, baik Sorey dan Mikleo merasakan jantung mereka berdetak makin kencang seperti mereka sedang berlari. 

"Sorey!" 

Mikleo datang tanpa peringatan. Meneriakkan nama Sorey kencang, ia melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Cairannya tumpah, melumuri tangan Sorey yang masih meremas kejantanannya. Sorey sendiri menggeritkan gigi. Dia menghentakkan pinggulnya beberapa kali lagi sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Dinding bagian dalam Mikleo menjepitnya terlalu erat. Begitu nikmat. Ia mengucapkan nama Mikleo dengan nada tertahan ketika cairannya tumpah di dalam Mikleo. 

"..Mikleo—!" 

Saat ia klimaks, Sorey merasa tenaganya habis seketika. Tubuhnya oleng. Ia ambruk, berakhir menarik Mikleo jatuh dan membuat kekasihnya menggerutu pelan. Kejantanannya masih terkubur di dalam, menumpahkan cairannya dan memenuhi Mikleo. Meninggalkan klaimnya pada si pemuda yang lebih tua. Keduanya tetap dalam posisi itu beberapa saat sampai Mikleo menggeliat.

"Sorey.. Sesak." 

"..Maaf.." 

Sorey menarik dirinya lepas dan merebahkan diri ke sisi Mikleo. Mikleo sendiri merapatkan dan menekuk kakinya, dia bisa merasakan cairan Sorey menelusup keluar. Keduanya masih terengah-engah, detak jantung tidak karuan dan tubuh basah oleh peluh. Perut Mikleo dan tangan Sorey juga masih berlumuran cairan Mikleo tadi. Mereka berusaha mengatur napasnya. 

"...Hahaha..." 

"..Hmph," Mikleo menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan saat mendengar Sorey mulai tertawa. Tapi di bibirnya sendiri tersungging senyum kecil. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" 

"...H-Habis...," Sorey masih tertawa. "....Ini.. Ini aneh sekali. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa jadi begini. Absurd sekali!" tapi mata hijau Sorey menatap Mikleo dengan sayang. "...Tapi aku tidak menyesal." 

Mikleo tersenyum kecil. Ia menyodorkan kepalan tangannya ke Sorey yang disambut oleh Sorey. Mereka menyentuhkan pergelangan tangan mereka pelan. "..Sama kalau begitu."

"Aah, mesra sekali~" 

Kali ini Mikleo mendongak, menatap tajam pada Lelei secara terbalik. "Kau jangan tertawa. Ini gara-garamu." 

"Tapi karena itu kalian jadi kekasih'kan~?" 

"Lelei!" 

"Sudah, sudah. Oke, kami minta maaf kalau cara kami agak... Ekstrim. Tapi lihat hasilnya," Slay lantas mengacak rambut keduanya pelan. "Sana istirahat. Kalian pasti lelah."

Keduanya menguap pelan bersamaan dengan Slay mengucapkan itu, membuat Lelei dan Slay tertawa kecil. Mikleo beringsut sedikit ke dekat Sorey, masih menggerutu kecil dan tidak memedulikan kondisi mereka yang berkeringat ataupun lengket karena berlumur cairan. Sorey hanya sempat melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Mikleo sebelum keduanya jatuh tertidur. 

Slay dan Lelei mengelus kepala adik mereka sekali lagi, tersenyum tipis. 

"Istirahatlah kalian," Lelei mengucap lembut. "Kalian akan butuh tenaga nanti." 

"Hn. Tapi sementara itu..." 

Lelei bahkan tak terkejut saat tubuhnya ditarik dan ia berakhir setengah merebah di pelukan Slay. Shepherd tengah itu menyeringai kecil. Mata hijaunya berkilat, membuat Lelei menggigil ditatap dengan pandangan lapar. Slay memegang dagu Lelei, mendongakkan kepalanya. Kali ini Lelei tak bisa menyembunyiksan desah ingin saat melihat Slay menjilat bibirnya. 

"....Sekarang giliranmu." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tales of Zestiria (c) Bandai Namco  
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini, semuanya murni untuk senang-senang dan menumpahkan delusi.  
> Warning; typo, yaoi/BL, selebihnya sudah ada dalam tag. 
> 
> Dan untuk mempermudah, intinya, Sorey 3 bersaudara, Mikleo juga 3 bersaudara.
> 
> Shepherds:  
> • Kamui (kamui/armatized!Sorey; rambut pirang panjang, mata hijau seperti biasa.): Paling tua, kuliah tahun ke 3.  
> • Slay (tainted!Sorey; rambut Sea Venture (dlc pakaian renang)): anak tengah, tahun kedua kuliah.  
> • Sorey (normal): si bungsu. Tahun terakhir SMA.
> 
> Rulays:  
> • Emilio (epilog!Mikleo, rambut panjang): paling tua, setahun di atas Kamui.  
> • Lelei (tainted!Mikleo, theme color biru tua kayak Sorey dan putih): anak kedua kembar yang lebih tua. Baru mau kuliah.  
> •Mikleo (normal; theme color biru air): anak kedua kembar yang lebih muda. Baru mau kuliah.
> 
> DLDR, enjoy. Hope you like lemon.
> 
> P.s.: here's the dp part loooolll *goleran*

Hubungan Slay dan Lelei lebih spesial kalau mereka boleh bilang begitu. Walau hubungan mereka dimulai lebih terlambat daripada kakak dan adik mereka, bahkan diawali dengan hal yang berujung pertengkaran—perdebatan sengit tentang legenda _doushi_ yang sebenarnya jawabannya sudah ada di buku—nyatanya mereka yang pertama menjadi pasangan kekasih.

* * *

.

Tales of Zestiria (c) Bandai Namco

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini, semuanya murni untuk senang-senang dan menumpahkan delusi.

Warning; typo, yaoi/BL, selebihnya sudah ada dalam tag. 

DLDR, Enjoy.

.

* * *

 

Keduanya sendiri memang tidak seperti saudara mereka. Slay bukan orang yang akan berusaha mengutarakan keberatannya dengan cara sehalus mungkin atau malah tidak mengatakannya sama sekali dan Lelei lebih tidak segan dalam mengutarakan pendapatnya. Diantara keduanya tak pernah ada rahasia karena ini. Semua pendapat dituangkan begitu saja, mau itu baik ataupun buruk. Maka bukan hal aneh mereka bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih dengan cepat begitu mereka mulai merasakan ketertarikan satu sama lain. Tidak perlu ada pernyataan perasaan dengan kalimat puitis, hanya tiga kata pokok saja sudah cukup untuk mereka. Tidak ada pula perubahan berarti dalam hubungan mereka selain bertambahnya sentuhan yang lebih intim.

Tidak butuh waktu lama pula hingga mereka melakukan hubungan badan.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada hal spesial yang terjadi saat mereka melakukannya. Ha, mereka bahkan melakukannya semata-mata karena terbawa nafsu yang memuncak saat saling cium. Dilakukan di sekolah bahkan. Yang spesial hanya ketika keluarga tahu sudah sejauh apa hubungan mereka dan ketiga bersaudara dari keluarga ini berakhir diberi... Yah, kau tahulah, percakapan tentang hubungan badan dan sebagainya. Juga wanti-wanti bila ibu mereka masih berharap mendapat cucu bagaimanapun caranya.

Slay mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan tidak sabar. Setelah kuliah, mereka tak punya banyak waktu bersama, apalagi dengan Lelei di tahun terakhir SMA. Sudah 6 bulan sejak Slay terakhir menyentuh Lelei. Kali ini dia tak ingin permainan terburu-buru lagi. Slay ingin bercinta dengan Lelei sebagaimana mestinya.

Kalau Lelei mendengarnya, mungkin dia akan bilang ini terdengar tidak seperti Slay. Slay sendiri tak peduli. Apa salahnya dengan keinginan melimpahkan rasa cintanya pada si kekasih yang selama 6 bulan tidak ditemuinya?

"Slay.."

Walau rupa mereka sangat mirip, desahan dan sikap tubuh Lelei sama sekali lain dengan Mikleo. Tidak ada rasa canggung, pemuda itu malah dengan sengaja merapatkan tubuh mereka, pinggul digesekkan dengan milik Slay dalam gerakan memutar, kejantanannya yang tegang terapit diantara mereka. Cairan yang menetes dari ujungnya meninggalkan noda di jeans Slay.

"Tidak sabar?"

"Sangat," Lelei kembali mendesah, menggesekkan pinggulnya ke Slay dengan lebih tak sabar. "Sudah sangat lama..."

Slay tersenyum kecil, ia mengelus pipi Lelei dan mencium bibirnya sekali lagi. Kalau ia harus memilih kata sifat untuk Lelei, manis bukan kata yang biasanya ia pilih. Lelei lebih pantas dikatakan menggoda. Tapi hanya di saat seperti ini, saat Lelei begitu tak sabar dan bibirnya mengerucut, Slay akan menyerah dan menyebutnya manis.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan," Slay menyeringai. "Mintalah, dan akan kuberikan."

Mata ungu Lelei berkilat menerima tantangan Slay. Lelei menyamankan dirinya di pangkuan Slay, masih menggesekkan pinggulnya dalam gerakan memutar dan tempo konstan. Dada mereka berdempetan. Tangannya memegang pundak Slay yang kokoh, sementara tangan satunya mengelus pipi Slay, mengarahkan wajahnya saat Lelei menciumnya lagi.

"Slay...," Lelei berbisik di bibir Slay, mata mereka bertemu. "...Aku ingin kau," ucapnya. Tangan yang lebih kecil meraih milik Slay dan menautkan jari dengannya. "Ingin tanganmu menjamahi tubuhku," Lelei membawa tangan Lelei ke pipinya, menyentuhkannya di sana, membujuk Slay agar menyentuh sendiri. "Ingin jari-jarimu mempersiapkan dan menggodaku," lanjutnya sambil membawa tangan Slay turun ke dada, membiarkan jarinya menyentuh kedua titik sensitif di dadanya yang sudah menegang.

Lelei melepaskan desah tertahan saat Slay memuntir titik itu. Pemuda yang lebih tua menggodanya di sana beberapa saat, memberi perhatian pada keduanya sebelum kembali mengerakkan tangan. Dia menyusuri pinggang Lelei, membuatnya menahan napas dan menghelanya pelan.

"Lalu? Apa lagi?"

Lelei kembali melumat bibir Slay. Menghisap bibir bawah, menjilat pelan, lalu mengulumnya. Kadang-kadang berhenti untuk mencium ringan bibirnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, membuka mulutnya saat Slay ganti menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya di pundak Slay turun ke bagian depan celananya, mengelus pelan. Lelei mengerang lagi saat merasakan bagian sana mengeras.

"Aku ingin kejantananmu," bisiknya gamblang saat Slay melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. "Aku ingin kau memasukiku, sampai aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain dirimu," ia menangkup wajah Slay, menatapnya di mata. Kening mereka bertemu. "...Hancurkan aku. Klaim aku. Tegaskan kepemilikanmu terhadapku. Tandai tubuhku, tumpahkan spermamu di dalamku."

Lelei mencium Slay sekali lagi. Kali ini dalam, tak sabar, dan penuh nafsu. Lidah bertemu, berdansa dalam gerakan cepat. Gigi berantuk, berusaha mendominasi satu-sama lain sampai akhirnya mereka kehabisan napas. Lelei menatap Slay tanpa ragu kendati napasnya terengah.

"Jadikan aku milikmu, Slay. Setubuhi aku."

"Hmm...."

Slay menggumam. Tidak menolak tapi tidak juga mengiyakan. Dengan jarinya ia mendongakkan wajah Lelei lagi. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"...Walau aku juga ingin melakukannya, kau tidak meminta, Lelei. Kau memerintahkanku," Slay menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menyusuri bibir Lelei yang spontan membuka mulut. Lidah pink keluar menjilat pelan jemari Slay yang ia berikan. "Mintalah lagi dengan baik kali ini. Buat aku setuju."

Lelei menjilat bibirnya. Tidak terlalu suka tapi tetap saja menurut. Ia beringsut mundur dari pangkuan Slay. Lelei memulai dengan meraba. Dari leher ke dada lalu membaringkan diri di ranjang. Tangannya turun, meraba perut dan paha dalam. Kakinya dia buka lebar sambil dia mulai menyentuh miliknya. Tangan satunya dia bawa lagi ke atas, dijilati perlahan.

"Slay... Aku ingin kau menyentuhku di sini...," Lelei mendesah, meremas pelan miliknya untuk penekanan. "Raba tubuhku.. Kau tahu aku sensitif, aku bisa membayangkanmu meraba dadaku, membuatku memohon dan mengerang dalam sekejap," ia meremas miliknya, mendesah tanpa rasa malu. "Lalu di sini.. Slay.. Nnh..."

Lelei menjilati jarinya, membuka kakinya lebih lebar, dan mulai menyentuh lubangnya dengan jari yang baru dijilatinya. Menekan-nekan pelan sebelum memasukkannya. Ia hanya membiarkannya di sana sebentar kemudian mulai menggerakkannya. Sebenarnya rasanya tak begitu nyaman, tapi dia memaksakan bergerak. Jarinya dia dorong lebih dalam dengan gerakan pelan, lalu ditarik keluar begitu masuk sepenuhnya. Diulangi berkali-kali dalam tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Slaaay...!" Lelei mengeluarkan desahan tak sabar, pinggulnya terlonjak saat jarinya menyentuh prostatnya. "Mmh... D-di sini.. Aku ingin kau memasukiku di sini.. Jarimu lebih panjang.. Aku yakin kau bisa membuatku lebih puas...," dia terkekeh lagi. "Aku yakin kau tak membuatku puas begitu saja... Kau akan menggodaku, menyiksaku sampai aku tak bisa ingat apa-apa selain kau.."

Selagi Lelei menggoda tubuhnya sendiri, Slay beringsut mendekat. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut, membayangi tubuh Lelei. Dia menggumam mendengar ucapan Lelei.

"Yang itu tepat sekali."

Slay meletakkan tangannya di lutut Lelei dan membuka kakinya lebih lebar agar dia mendapat tempat cukup untuk duduk di antara kakinya. Dia lantas menarik jari Lelei keluar dari lubangnya dan menggantikannya dengan jarinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum puas saat mendengar Lelei memekik kencang ketika dia berhasil menyentuh titik lemahnya dalam sekali sentak.

"Nikmat Lelei? Apa senikmat bayanganmu?"

"Y-ya.. Aah!" Lelei memekik lagi, punggungnya membusur saat Slay menyentuh titik lemah Lelei yang dia hapal betul ada dimana. "S-Slay.... Nhh.."

Desahan Lelei seperti menyiramkan minyak ke api. Slay tersenyum kecil ketika kekasihnya memekik makin kencang saat dia kembali menyentuh titik lemahnya. Suaranya membuat Slay terangsang. Tapi ia memilih tidak mengacuhkan celananya yang terasa sempit demi kembali menggoda Lelei. Kekasihnya tak bisa berhenti menggeliat di bawahnya. Biasanya Lelei tak mudah dikalahkan, malam ini dia begitu submisif.

Tapi Lelei yang submisif tidak begitu menarik untuk digoda lama-lama. Biasanya mereka akan saling tantang, menggoda satu sama lain sampai sama-sama tak tahan sebelum melakukan seks hingga tubuh mereka lemas. Sayang malam ini tidak begitu. Mudah sekali membuat Lelei tunduk kali ini, Slay hanya bisa menganggapnya sebagai pengaruh berpisah beberapa waktu. Lagipula tidak seperti dia bisa protes. Slay juga merasa tak sabar.

"Lelei," Slay menggeram. "kemari."

Pemuda itu menuruti dengan patuh. Dia berguling dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan lutut dan tangan. Lelei merangkak ke arah Slay dengan seduktif. Wajahnya bersemu merah, matnaya menatap tak sabar dan dia menjilat bibirnya. Slay lantas melepaskan kancing celananya, mengerang tertahan saat mengeluarkan miliknya. Dia bisa mendengar Lelei meneguk ludah.

Slay mengundang Lelei mendekat. "Sini, kau tahu harus berbuat apa."

Lelei mematuhinya. Ia meremas milik Slay pelan, memijatnya dan sesekali menciuminya. Ia menjilati cairan yang keluar lalu menggigiti kecil. Begitu milik Slay tegang sepenuhnya, Lelei membuka mulut dan memasukkannya ke dalam rongga mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Nnh...," Lelei meringis kecil, merilekskan tenggorokannya sedikit sebelum kembali menurunkan kepalanya. Tapi biarpun begitu ia tak bisa memasukkan semuanya. "Mmh!"

"Hei, hei, jangan dipaksa," Slay tertawa pelan. Tangannya mengelus kepala Lelei lalu turun ke tengkuknya. Dia mengurutnya pelan. "Nanti kau tersedak. Aku tidak minta kau memberiku ini," Slay menyeringai saat melihat Lelei melirik padanya. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh lubang Lelei. "Kalau aku akan klimaks, aku mau datang di dalam sini."

Ia tersenyum sangat puas melihat tubuh Lelei gemetar seakan disengat listrik ketika mendengarnya.

Lelei kembali bergerak. Sambil menggerakkan kepalanya dia mulai menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Ia melepaskan milik Slay dengan bunyi pop pelan saat seluruh permukaannya sudah berlumur cairan.

"S-Slay...," dia mengerang, satu tangannya meremas pelan milik Slay sementara satunya lagi kembali menyusupkan jari ke lubangnya, memastikan dirinya cukup longgar untuk langsung menerima Slay. "...B-Boleh sekarang..?"

Ditatap dengan mata ungu yang setengah fokus dengan air mata berlinangan, jelas saja Slay luluh. Begitu dia mengangguk, Lelei langsung menegakkan diri. Ia berlutut dan memosisikan dirinya. Lengannya terkalung di leher Slay sementara Slay membalas dengan menarik pinggangnya mendekat, sekaligus memberinya topangan. Slay menciumi perutnya, mendongak sedikit untuk mengulum titik sensitif di dada Lelei yang dari tadi terlupakan. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Lelei menarik rambutnya pelan ketika dia mendesah.

"S-Slay.. Jangan.. Nanti saja..."

"Mmh," melepaskan kulumannya, Slay mengelus pinggul Lelei. Ibu jarinya membuat pola melingkar.

Memandu tubuh Lelei turun, Slay memosisikan miliknya di depan lubang Lelei. Kekasihnya menghela napas tertahan saat dia menurunkan tubuh. Sedikit demi sedikit Lelei menurunkan tubuhnya sampai akhirnya dia duduk di pangkuan Slay. Pemuda yang lebih mungil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Slay, lengannya memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Nnh."

Slay mengernyit kecil. Bagian dalam Lelei lebih ketat dari yang ia ingat sebelumnya. Dia mengelus kepala Lelei pelan kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya agar dia bisa mencium bibirnya ringan. Slay membelai pipi merah Lelei pelan. Dia tampak setengah sadar. Tersenyum kecil dengan wajah tampak sangat puas.

"...Haa... A-akhirnya..," desahnya. "...S-Slay..."

Tidak tahan, Slay kembali mencium bibir Lelei. Lidah mereka beradu beberapa detik sebelum keduanya menjauh lagi. Lelei menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit, berusaha membiasakan diri. Setelah yakin, ia mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menurunkannya lagi dalam sekali sentak.

"Huwah!"

Ia memekik dan berhenti sejenak. Perlahan dia menarik napas lagi sebelum melanjutkan gerakannya. Slay memegangi pinggul Lelei, membantunya bergerak. Tempo gerakan mereka semakin cepat begitu Lelei mulai terbiasa. Sebentar saja pemuda itu sudah melonjak di pangkuan Slay.

"....Slay.. Slay..!" Lelei mendesah tak karuan, senyum nikmat di wajahnya, membuat Slay menggeram posesif. "Aah!"

Pekikan terakhir Lelei membangukan Sorey dan Mikleo. Kedua bungsu itu mengerjap, mengucek mata mereka. Di tengah kebingungan karena mendadak terbangun, mereka mendengar suara yang membuat mereka langsung sadar.

"Milikku," Slay menggeram—suaranya membuat Sorey meneguk ludah tanpa sadar; kakak keduanya yang paling seram saat marah, Sorey merasa berhak untuk takut bila Slay sampai menggeram—kemudian dia mencium bibir Lelei keras, sebelum menggigiti lehernya, membuat bekas kemerahan. "...Kau milikku, Lelei."

Sorey dan Mikleo yang masih berbaring bertatapan terkejut. Uh-oh. Kakak mereka sedang melakukan itu...? Pantas saja ranjang tempat mereka berbaring berguncang keras. Perlahan keduanya mengintip. Dari posisi mereka, yang terlihat hanya sosok Slay dari belakang dan kepala Lelei. Tapi dari gerakannya mereka tahu Lelei di pangkuan Slay, melonjak dengan dibantu Slay sendiri. Lengannya memeluk leher Slay erat sementara mereka berciuman dalam.

"M-milikmu...," mereka mendengar Lelei mengucap. "Aku milikmu, Slay. Tandai aku..."

Lalu Slay memiringkan kepala Lelei dan melakukan sesuatu pada leher Lelei yang membuat pemuda itu mengerang nikmat dengan kencang. Sorey dan Mikleo hanya bisa meneguk ludah pelan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Lelei.

Mereka tidak sadar kalau Lelei melihat mereka.

"...Ahaha...," tawanya keluar dengan suara terengah, membuat Slay meliriknya heran. "...Ya ampun... Sorey, Mikleo, kenapa tidak bilang kalian sudah bangun...?"

Seketika Sorey dan Mikleo merah padam, malu tertangkap basah memerhatikan kakak mereka berhubungan badan. Belum lagi ketika Slay melirik mereka. Untungnya daripada marah, Slay ikut terkekeh.

"Menikmati, Sorey, Mikleo?"

Sorey dan Mikleo melesat bangun. Wajah keduanyanya merah padam.

"K-Kami tidak bermaksud—-!!"

"Uuh... Maaf, h-habis tadi terbangun karena Lelei-san memekik..."

Keduanya mengucap bersamaan. Lalu mereka bertatapan dan sama-sama mengerang. Slay dan Lelei sekali lagi hanya bisa tertawa.

"...Kami tidak marah, adik bodoh," Lelei masih tertawa sambil bergerak, kendati gerakannya tak secepat tadi. "...Hanya.... Kenapa tidak bilang.. Mmh... Kami bisa memberikan pertunjukan pada kalian..."

"Mm-hm," Slay menggumam. "....aku juga tidak masalah. Atau....," bibir Slay tertarik membentuk seringai berbahaya. "...Kenapa kalian tidak bergabung juga?"

"....Huh?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk tiga orang yang lain memproses ucapan Slay. Sorey dan Mikleo masih tampak tak mengerti sementara Lelei ini mengenakan seringai yang sama, walau terkesan lebih jahil. Dia tampak lebih tertarik. Hmm, ide Slay selalu berakhir membuat mereka puas. Dia jadi penasaran apa ide Slay sesuai dengan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Oh? Kau akan membiarkan mereka bermain dengan kita?"

"Mm. Semacam itu."

Lelei menarik dirinya dan sekedar duduk di pangkuan Slay ketika kekasihnya memberi isyarat pada adik mereka agar keduanya mendekat. "lalu seperti apa?"

Senyum yang diberikan Slay padanya terlihat jahil dan menantang di saat yang sama.

"Pernah membayangkan rasanya dimasuki dua sekaligus?"

* * *

Slay sangat menikmati ekspresi Lelei yang menunjukkan terkejut lalu berubah menjadi perpaduan tertarik, cemas, dan tak sabar. Di sisi lain Mikleo kelihatan panik dan tak yakin sementara Sorey kelihatan bingung tapi mau tak mau ikut berguling dalam semua ini. Slay sendiri tak heran pada kurangnya reaksi Sorey. Toh bukan dia yang akan melakukan kok.

Yang membuatnya heran dan geli itu adalah kenapa Mikleo yang lebih panik padahal yang bakal dimasuki itu Lelei.

Sorey masih berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya—juga membantu membuatnya merasa terangsang—sementara Slay membantu Lelei melebarkan diri sedikit lagi. Walau kekasihnya tersenyum menantang, Slay tahu dia agak cemas. Ini pertama kali mereka akan melakukan ini. Bukan hal yang mengherankan.

Atau mungkin fakta bahwa Slay mengusulkan ini. Slay tahu dirinya posesif. Mungkin Lelei masih kaget karena tumben sekali. Apalagi ini Lelei yang dibiarkan dimasuki... Meski oleh Mikleo.

"Ssh," Slay mencium pelipisnya pelan.  Dia sudah menginstruksikan untuk mereka mengatur posisi. Mikleo berbaring dengan tak yakin, tapi juga tak bisa apa-apa karena Sorey menahannya di posisi itu. Slay sendiri membantu memosisikan tubuh Lelei. "Jangan takut. Coba saja sebisamu. Kalau kau memang tidak tahan, tidak apa. Aku tak akan memaksa."

Lelei menarik napas dan sedikit lebih rileks. Dia mengangguk kecil lalu akhirnya mulai menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Nnh..."

Karena Mikleo tak sebesar Slay, ia bisa melakukannya dengan cepat, dengan mudah Lelei memasukkannya, lalu mendorong tubuhnya turun hingga ia duduk di pinggul Mikleo. Kedua saudara itu sama-sama mengerang. Lelei karena dimasuki lagi, Mikleo karena sang kakak menjepitnya erat.  Sambil menopang tubuhnya, Lelei mengangkat tubuhnya dan bergerak sedikit sampai ia yakin sudah terbiasa. Dia lalu menoleh pada Slay.

"...Slay..?"

Slay menganggap itu tanda agar dia bergerak. Dia mendekat, merengkuh tubuh Lelei sementara dia menyejajarkan milinya sendiri di lubang Lelei. Dia mencium pipi kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak akan bohong, ini akan sangat sakit," ucapnya pelan. "...Tapi rilekskan tubuhmu dan jangan paksa dirimu. Kalau kau tak mau melanjutkan, katakan saja. Aku tidak akan marah. Paham?"

"Umm," Lelei mengangguk. Satu tangannya di kalungkan ke leher Slay.

Ketika Slay juga mendorong masuk, Samar-samar Lelei bisa mendengar Mikleo di bawahnya mengerang. Lelei sendiri, walau sudah mempersiapkan diri, masih juga menjerit saat Slay mendorong masuk. Dia menggeritkan giginya, mengernyit sakit. Dia tahu ini tidak akan nyaman, tapi dia tak terpikir akan sesakit ini. Rasanya tubuhnya seperti dibelah. Dia menarik napas, matanya terasa basah karena air mata menahan sakit.

"Ssh," dia bisa merasakan Slay mengelus pinggulnya dan menciumi tengkuknya. Berbisik pelan, berusaha menenangkan Lelei. "Sakit sekali? Kau mau berhenti?"

"T-Tidak..," hanya kekeraskepalaan semata yang membuat Lelei bersikeras. "...Aku masih bisa.... B-berikan aku waktu untuk menarik napas."

"Tentu, sayang," Slay mencium pelipisnya lembut. "Tidak usah buru-buru, kita punya banyak waktu."

Slay terus menciumi dan mengelus tubuh Lelei setiap dia bergerak. Membisikkan kata-kata manis yang membuat Lelei merasa wajahnya makin terbakar. Sedikit demi sedikit dia bergerak, berhenti tiap kali mendengar Lelei merintih sakit, dan baru melanjutkan lagi saat dia sudah lebih tenang. Lelei merengkuh leher Slay erat selama penetrasi hingga akhirnya milik Slay juga berada dalam tubuhnya.

"Anak baik," Slay memuji, sekali lagi mencium tengkuk Lelei dan menghisapnya pelan. "Kau berhasil, Lelei. Bagaimana?"

"Nn.... Penuh," Lelei mengernyit. "...Tapi tidak buruk.."

"N-Nii-chan, apa Lelei-san baik-baik saja..?" Sorey bertanya, membuat saudaranya menoleh padanya. "S-Sepertinya sakit sekali..."

"Dia sudah bilang tak buruk," Slay tersenyum. "Artinya dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Jangan cemas, Sorey," Mikleo mengerang dari bawah. "Kalau dia, pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku senang kau percaya sekali padaku, otouto."

Senyum Lelei kelihatan tak menyakinkan karena ia masih meringis. Tapi dia dengan keras kepala bergerak, memaksa tubuhnya untuk terbiasa dengan Slay dan Mikleo di dalamnya. Lelei melemparkan senyum pada Slay dari balik pundak ketika merasakan tangannya meraba tubuhnya. Pemuda berambut pucat itu mendongak, mencium pipi Slay.

"Kau bisa bergerak. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Slay menatap kekasihnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Sangat."

Tangan Slay yang semula meraba dadanya kini berhenti di pinggul. Tangan kirinya mengelus pelan dalam gerakan memutar sementara Slay mulai menghentak kecil. Tangan kanannya merengkuh pinggang Lelei untuk menahan tubuhnya. Pemuda dalam pelukannya sendiri mengerang kecil, nyaris bersamaan dengan Mikleo di bawahnya.

"..Kau sempit sekali," Slay berbisik.

"Yang di dalamku bukan hanya kau," kekeh Lelei. "...Lebih cepat, Slay?"

Slay mengikuti ucapan Lelei tanpa banyak bicara. Dia mulai menghentak lebih cepat dan menggerakkan tubuh Lelei naik-turun juga karena Mikleo tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kekasihnya mendesah lebih kencang, kali ini tak terdengar kesakitan maupun tidak nyaman. Lelei malah terdengar sangat menikmati, bahkan mendorong Slay dan Mikleo untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan kasar.

"A-Ah... Slay.. Mikleo—hyaa!" punggung Lelei membusur saat salah satu menyentuh titik lemahnya. "A-ah.. Di sana..!"

Slay, yang sudah kenal betul dimana tempat yang menjadi kelemahan Lelei, segera menyerangnya di sana. Pemuda di pelukannya terus mendesah, lemas dan masih bertahan di posisinya semata-mata karena Slay menahannya. Di bawah mereka Mikleo mengerang kecil sesekali sementara Sorey menunduk untuk menciumi kekasihnya.

Melihat Sorey yang tidak banyak melakukan apa-apa membuat Slay mendapat ide.

"Sorey."

Adiknya tersentak, dia mengangkat kepalanya terburu-buru. "H-Huh?" 

"Kau sepertinya senggang," Slay menjilat bibirnya. Dengan tangan yang bebas dia meraih milik Lelei yang tegang dan belumur cairan. "...Kenapa kau tidak bantu kami manjakan Lelei?"

Reaksi Sorey persis seperti yang dibayangkan Slay. Pertamanya dia tampak kebingungan. Kemudian dia menatap Slay dan milik Lelei bergantian dan tampak berpikir. Ketika dia menyadari maksudnya, Sorey lantas terlonjak, menatapnya dengan tatapan panik dan bingung juga dengan wajah memerah.

"Eeh?!"

* * *

Sorey mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. Pasti ada yang salah. Tak mungkin kakaknya menyuruhnya membantu memanjakan Lelei'kan? Slay'kan posesif luar biasa dengan miliknya?

Tapi tatapan menunggu Slay mengatakan kalau ya, ini tidak salah. Slay memang meminta Sorey bergabung membantu memanjakan Lelei. Sekarang juga. Secepatnya.

"Sorey, kau dengar tidak?"

Sorey dengan terburu-buru mendekat saat kakaknya bicara lagi. Dia menatap Lelei, kejantanan Lelei di tangan Slay, Slay sendiri, lalu Mikleo bergantian. Mikleo hanya bisa memberinya tatapan heran pula, tanda dia juga tidak paham, jadi Sorey berakhir menatap Slay kebingungan. Ketika Slay masih juga menatapnya seperti itu, Sorey menguk ludah.

Sorey mengulurkan tangan untuk meremas milik Lelei lembut. Dia terlonjak sedikit mendengar Lelei mengerang. Ugh, rasanya ini salah sekali. Dia menggerakkan tangannya beberapa kali, tapi Slay tampaknya punya ide lain.

"Sorey, bukan begitu," dia menginstruksikan. "Gunakan mulutmu."

Kali ini Sorey yang memekik terkejut. Berciuman dengan lidah saja dia baru tahu caranya tadi, bagaimana dia bisa tahu cara memamjakan Lelei dengan mulutnya tanpa tersedak? "Eh?! Dengan mulutku?!"

"Iya."

"B-Bagaimana caranya coba?!"

Slay menunjuk ke arah Mikleo. "Kau, berlutut diatas Mikleo. Lalu kau bisa gunakan tanganmu untuk menopang diri," mata hijau Slay berkilat jahil. "...Dan Mikleo juga bisa memuaskanmu'kan."

Slay menatap dengan tertarik saat kedua pasangan itu spontan memerah wajahnya hingga ke telinga. Sorey menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, antingnya bergoyang menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing ringan. Ya ampun, apa-apaan usulan kakaknya barusan. Itu memalukan sekali.

"K-K-Kenapa—-" Sorey berusaha mengelak, tapi langsung menutup mulut saat melihat Slay. Di saat seperti ini dia menyesali sifat tidak bisa menolak kalau dimintanya. Akhirnya dia menunduk malu. Wajahnya panas luar biasa saat menjawab. "....A-Aku tidak tahu caranya..."

"Jangan khawatir, akan kuajarkan," Slay menyeringai sadis. "Ayo ke posisimu kalau begitu."

Sorey merangkak memosisikan dirinya. Lutut di kedua sisi kepala Mikleo sementara satu tangan digunakan untuk menopang diri. Tangannya yang lain masih meremas milik Lelei perlahan. Sorey bisa merasakan tatapan terkejut  Mikleo padanya, tidak percaya Sorey setuju saja dengan perintah Slay. Di sisi lain Sorey juga bisa merasakan Slay melemparkan seringai padanya. Dia berusaha tidak memedulikannya dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke milik Lelei. Wajahnya terasa panas, malu luar biasa.

Sekali lagi Sorey meneguk ludah.

Mikleo dan Lelei memang kembar identik. Kalau ingatannya juga tak salah, milik Lelei... Kurang lebih hampir seperti Mikleo. Tapi Sorey merasa sangat canggung walau baru memegang saja. Bukan salahnya'kan kalau dia was-was ternyata nanti Slay bakal marah padanya kalau dia melakukan ini?

"Sorey, jangan hanya dilihat saja."

Mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap si kakak, si bungsu akhirnya bertanya cemas. "...U-Ung.. Nii-chan tidak akan marah atau menghukumku kalau aku melakukan yang nii-chan bilang'kan?"

Sorey tidak tahu kalau ucapannya membuat Mikleo mengernyit. Rasanya kata menghukum di telinga si bungsu Rulay punya implikasi lain sekarang. Mikleo berharap sebisa mungkin yang Sorey maksud menghukum memang benar-benar menghukum, bukan menghukum dalam artian lain.

"Tidak akan," Slay menjawab. "Sana lakukan. Pertama jilat saja seperti biasa, biasakan."

Menoleh sekali lagi ke milik Lelei, Sorey mengumpulkan segenap kesiapannya. Dia menjilat kecil ujung kejantanannya, lalu meringis. Sorey tak punya kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya selain tidak enak dan membuat mual, tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain karena Slay terus memerhatikannya. Dia kembali menjilat, kali ini dengan nekat dari ujung hingga ke pangkal. Sorey langsung menelan cairan yang dia dapatkan, berusaha tidak merasakannya.

"H-Huwa—ah—!"

Lelei menggeliat kecil, membuat Sorey agak kesulitan. Dia akhirnya menahan pinggul Lelei, tangan lain masih meremas pelan kejantanannya. Ia menjilat kecil-kecil di bagian yang tidak berhasil diraih tangannya, tidak sadar kalau tindakannya membuat Slay dan Lelei mendengus kecil karena geli—kendati Lelei terdengar seperti terengah.

"A-Apa...?" Sorey mendongak, lidah masih terjulur karena baru menjilat.

"....Tidak...," Slay masih terkekeh, dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Lelei, membuat Sorey makin bingung. "...Kukuku—"

"A-Apaan sih nii-chan?"

Lelei yang tertawa mengelus kepala Sorey, menggantikan Slay menjawab. "...Kalau saja kau bisa melihat wajahmu sendiri, Sorey...," Lelei mendesah kecil, tangannya meremas rambut Sorey pelan. ".....Kau kelihatan... Seperti anak anjing."

"Maksudnya??"

Tentu saja pertanyaan Sorey tidak didengarkan oleh Slay. Dia lebih sibuk menatap Mikleo dibawah Sorey. Walau wajahnya terhalangi karena posisi Sorey, Slay bisa melihat jarinya bergerak-gerak tanpa sadar. Berkali-kali membuat gerakan seakan mengepalkan tangan bergantian dengan gerakan  seperti ingin mencakari ranjang karena gemas. Seringai lagi-lagi muncul di bibir Slay. Ooh, tampaknya ada yang cemburu.

Mikleo menggerutu dalam hati. Lama-lama rasanya kesal juga. Kenapa Slay bisa tahan sih kekasihnya disentuh-sentuh oleh orang lain begini? Mikleo saja merasa sebal dengan keadan Sorey disuruh menjilati milik Lelei begini—walau sekali lagi, atas suruhan Slay. Rasanya ia gatal ingin melakukan sesuatu. Kalau bisa yang membuat Sorey tidak lupa Mikleo, kekasihnya, ada di sini juga.

"Mikleo," dia mendengar Slay memanggil. "Kau tidak harus diam saja lho? Kau juga bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan posisi begini'kan?"

Mikleo mengerjap seketika. Baiklah, dia tidak terpikir sampai ke sana. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Saat itu pandangan Mikleo tanpa sadar terarah ke atas. Dia agak tersentak, tapi kemudian dia baru teringat kalau sekarang Sorey er... Mengangkangi wajahnya. Jadi dia bisa melihat selangkangan Sorey dengan jelas.

Mikleo seketika menyunggingkan seringai yang identik dengan milik Lelei. Diam-diam dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang celana Sorey sebelum menariknya turun hingga ke lutut dengan satu hentakan.

"Huwa!!"

Sorey melonjak terkejut, tapi Mikleo tidak memberi kesempatan. Dia meremas milik Sorey dengan gemas dan menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun. Slay dan Lelei disuguhi pemandangan Sorey terlonjak dan menggeliat tak karuan dengan ekspresi komikal di wajahnya.

"M-Mikleo—a-apa—-"

"Karena Sorey menjilati Lelei...," Mikleo mengucap, tersenyum menantang walau dia tahu Sorey tidak bisa melihat. "....Aku juga akan menjilati Sorey."

"E-Eh?! Jangan—-huwah, Mikleo, lepaskan!" Sorey melonjak dan tak sengaja memekik saat Mikleo meremas bagian belakangnya dan menariknya turun sedikit, lalu Mikleo menjilatinya dibawah sana. "Uwaah!"

Beberapa saat Slay dan Lelei hanya diam mengamati dengan tertarik bagaimana Sorey dibuat lemas gara-gara Mikleo menjilatinya. Tapi mereka memutuskan sesuka apapun mereka melihat ini, mereka juga jadi tidak sabar. Lelei menarik wajah Sorey perlahan.

"...Sorey.. Jangan diam saja... Lakukan, tolong...?"

"Lelei benar. Dan kali ini jangan hanya dijilat. Hisap juga."

Sorey perlahan mendongak lalau menatap Lelei dengan mata basah. Dengan sangat pelan dia mengangguk. Sorey membuka mulutnya, lalu memasukkan milik Lelei ke dalamnya. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak melepaskan diri. Rasanya sangat aneh dan membuatnya mual, tapi Sorey tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia berusaha merilekskan tenggorokannya, memasukkan milik Lelei hingga ke pangkalnya.

Untuk sesaat Sorey diam. Begitu sudah terbiasa, dia bereksperimen dengan menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. Dia mempercepat gerakannya saat mendengar Lelei mendesah. Desahannya sendiri saat Mikleo juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya teredam.

Lelei sendiri menikmati ini. Tapi lama-lama dia juga jadi tidak sabar. Dia meremat rambut Sorey perlahan, mendorongnya mendekat.

"Slay, Mikleo...k-kalian.. Bergeraklah..," dia mengerang kecil. "..Kalian mau membiarkan Sorey saja yang bekerja?"

"Maaf, maaf," Slay kembali merengkuh pinggang Lelei dan menciumi tengkuknya. Tersenyum kecil saat kekasihnya mendengus. "Kau yang akan mengarahkan Sorey?"

"Mm."

Slay menolehkan wajah Lelei sekali lagi untuk menciumnya. Ketika dia melepaskan Lelei, kekasihnya ganti menatap Sorey.

"...Sorey," Lelei menarik wajah Sorey. "...dengarkan aku. Setelah ini kau tidak usah bergerak. Pegangan padaku dan rilekskan tenggorokanmu, paham?"

Walau kebingungan, Sorey mengangguk. "Uh-huh...?"

"Bagus. Buka mulutmu kalau begitu."

Sorey lantas membuka mulutnya dan berpegangan pada pinggang Lelei. Dia membiarkan Lelei mengarahkan kepalanya untuk sekali lagi menerima milik Lelei. Sorey awalnya masih mengerjap kebingungan. Dia baru sadar apa maksudnya perintah tadi saat Lelei memekik dan tiba-tiba terdorong hingga milik Lelei yang masih terkubur di dalam mulutnya terasa seperti menabrak bagian paling dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Nngh!"

Sorey nyaris tersedak kalau tidak ingat untuk merilekskan tenggorokannya. Erangan kencang Lelei dan gerutuan Mikleo memberitahunya kalau Mikleo dan Slay sudah bergerak lagi. Efek gerakan mereka berakhir membuat Lelei terdorong berkali-kali dan seolah menyetubuhi mulut Sorey. Sorey sendiri mengernyit kecil. Rasanya tidak enak, sebentar saja mulutnya terasa pegal, tapi Lelei masih menahan kepalanya. Sorey hanya bisa menelan cairan yang berkumpul sebisanya. Yang berlebih mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir, bercampur salivanya.

"Ah... Ah! S-Slay..!" Lelei mengerang kencang, sesekali mendesah. "Lagi.. Lebih keras!"

"Ng—mmh!"

"Nn... Sorey—kh!"

Suara mereka terdengar campur aduk. Hanya saja Slay menikmati semuanya, dari pekik nikmat Lelei, gerutuan Mikleo, bahkan gumam terkejut Sorey. Ia sengaja bergerak lebih cepat kali ini, pinggul menghentak membuat Lelei juga terdorong, dan Mikleo kembali menggerutu. Samar-samar dia merasakan Sorey lagi-lagi mengerang kaget dan Mikleo yang mulai bergerak mengikuti temponya. Lelei membusurkan punggung saat salah satu dari mereka kembali menyentuh titik lemahnya.

"Huwa..!" mata Lelei melebar, terkejut saat Slay mengecupi tengkuknya. "Slay!"

Lelei sangat menikmati semua ini. Biasanya kekasihnya sangat terkendali, selalu menggodanya hingga dia memohon. Tapi hari ini dia sangat tak sabar. Tiap hentakannya kasar dan cepat, selalu menyentuh titik lemahnya. Padahal biasanya dia akan bergerak dalam tempo pelan yang hanya sesekali menyentuh titik lemah Lelei kemudian akan bergerak lebih pelan lagi saat dia melihat Lelei makin menikmati. Sadis, tapi sangat Slay.

Bukan berarti dia tidak menikmati yang sekarang. Tapi dengan gerakan Slay ditambah Mikleo yang juga berada di dalamnya dan mulut hangat Sorey melingkupi kejantanannya, Lelei yakin dia tak bisa bertahan lama.

"Slay... Slay...," Lelei merintih, mendongak untuk mencium bibir Slay dengan tak sabar. "A-Aku... Sedikit lagi...!"

"Lelei...," Slay menggeram. Menahan wajah Lelei, dia melumat bibirnya keras, masih sambil bergerak. Dia membelai pipi Lelei saat melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Kekasihnya tampak sangat menggoda dengan mata setengah menutup dan bibir merah basah. Slay menggumamkan perintah. ".....Keluarkan, Lelei."

Pemuda berambut pucat di pelukannya tak punya alasan untuk menolak, apalagi ketika Slay juga bergerak menghentak dengan keras. Ditambah hentakan ringan dari Mikleo dan Sorey yang masih menghisap miliknya, Lelei menemukan dirinya terdorong ke puncak dengan cepat. Tiga kali hentakan dari Slay, Lelei memekik kencang.

"Aah!"

Sorey yang tak siap terkejut dan tersentak ketika cairan Lelei tumpah dalam mulutnya. Namun dia tidak bisa menghindar karena Lelei menahan kepalanya. Sorey menemukan dirinya terpaksa menelan cairan di mulutnya kalau dia tak mau tersedak, meski beberapa tetes masih lolos dari sudut bibirnya. Sorey merasakan Lelei menghentak beberapa kali karena gerakan Slay sebelum mendengar gerutuan setengah geraman dari Slay, tanda kalau si kakak juga sudah klimaks.

Lelei mengeluarkan erangan kotor yang membuat telinga Sorey dan Mikleo panas. Lalu akhirnya dia melepaskan rambut Sorey—kesempatan yang langsung digunakan Sorey untuk mengeluarkan milik Lelei dari mulutnya. Sisa cairan jatuh menetes sementara dia terengah. Rahangnya terasa sangat pegal, dia memijitnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lain menopang diri. Sorey melihat—dan Mikleo merasakan—Slay menarik tubuh Lelei dari Mikleo, merengkuhnya sementara dia mendudukkan diri lagi, keduanya masih terhubung.

"Mm~" gumaman senang keluar dari bibir Lelei, sekali lagi dia menarik Slay untuk mencium bibirnya. "Slay..."

"Iya, iya."

Slay menciumi wajah Lelei, ia melirik sekilas pada Sorey dan menyeringai. "Kalian sama-sama belum selesai'kan? Sana selesaikan."

"....Hueh..?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've done it. I have no regret #oi


End file.
